Lessons in the Life of a Demigoddess
by miLady1
Summary: Completed Suppose Taiitsukun had a sister who wanted to experience life outside Mt. Taikouku, joins up with the Suzaku seishis and ends up falling for Tasuki. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me. J 

Author's notes: This story takes place after Taiitsukun talks to Miaka and her Suzaku warriors about having to get the shinzahos. I'll try to make it go along with the remaining episodes, but there will definitely be an alternate ending from the original story. Please bare with me since this is one of my first fanfics and feel free to send me your critiques if I mess up on something or if some improvements are needed. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Taiitsukun closed her eyes as she terminated the connection with Miaka. The controller's eyes snapped open when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"I thought you said we shouldn't interfere. I should know, you've only told me that about a billion times. If you were gonna do that, then I think I should help too, like I've suggested from the beginning. Maybe I should go to Hokkan with them!"

"I wasn't interfering," Taiitsukun said irritably to the young woman behind her. "I'm merely guiding them. And no you may not help them."

"But why not?! You helped the Suzaku seishis by giving them extra special powers." She paused then continued more quietly. "I don't see you 'guiding' the Seiryu seishis and their priestess. As the controller of the Universe of the Four Gods, aren't you suppose to grant everyone equal favor?"

"Enough!" shouted Taiitsukun as she turned to face a girl of about 17 years old. "Aren't you suppose to be practicing some spells or something? The gods know you need it."

"Hey, that's not fair! You know I'm not up to your level yet. Furthermore, you have more experience that I do considering you're older than I am. Far more older." She added the last part with relish.

Taiisukun's eye twitched as she hovered closer to the young woman. "If you weren't my sister, I would have turned you into a maggot a long time ago. I don't know how I even managed to put up with your insolence for so long."

"Oh, come on. You know why," her sister said pleasantly and started to walk pass Taiitsukun. "It's because you love me, dear sister." She gave the older woman a playful pinch on the cheek. When she was in front of the viewing mirror, she looked over her shoulder at Tiitsukun and asked, "So, can you now teach me how to work this thing?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Isn't it bad enough that you won't let me help the mortals? Can I at least see and watch them? How am I suppose to be as good as you if you won't even let me see what's outside of Mt. Taikuoku?"

Taiitsukun looked at the young demi-goddess in front of her and considered what her sister said. After a few seconds the older woman sighed and moved closer to her sister.

"I suppose you're right," she told her. "I think the time has come for you to be exposed to the life outside this palace."

The girl stood there shocked and speechless. 'After all these years,' she thought. 'Taiitsukun was finally letting her help.'

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" said the controller. "It is what you wanted, isn't it?"

The young woman let out a squeak and hugged her sister. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled away and beamed at Taiitsukun. "I'll go pack some things right now so I can leave as soon as possible." She started running out of the room, but abruptly stopped when Taiitsukun grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Hold it! Who said anything about going out there?"

"But Taiitsukun," whined the younger sister. "What better way to learn the outside world than to be in the outside world?"

"And you're thinking that you can accomplish this by traveling with Miaka and the others, I suppose?"

"Well … yeah," she said sheepishly and hurried on before her sister can say more. "Please Taiitsukun. I know I'll learn a lot if I go with them. And I promise I won't do anything to interfere. I'll keep a low profile. I'll be there just to observe them. Pppleassse."

Taiitsukun relented and let go of her sister's hair. "Oh alright."

"Thanks sis! You're the best," she said over her shoulder and began running again.

"Meiling," Taiitsukun called out to her sister. Meiling stopped and turned to her sibling. "Remember, don't do anything to interfere."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Konan

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 2

Hotohori was walking pass the garden when he noticed Chichiri sitting on one of the boulders. He changed directions and made his way toward his fellow seishi.

"Chichiri," called out the emperor. "What are you doing her by yourself?"

"Oh, hello your highness," the monk replied cheerfully as he stood up from the boulder. "I was just looking at the stars, no da. It's very relaxing, no da."

"I heard Miaka and the others went to the Star Festival. Why did you not go with them?"

"Oh, I decided to stay and meditate for the long journey ahead of us, no da."

Hotohori smiled and looked at the palace. "I understand. Chiriko is also preparing himself by reading up on all he could possibly can. He's in the library right now." Hotohori turned back to look at Chichiri as the other seishi chuckled. "I was able to convice Mitsukake to go. Unfortunately Chiriko is adamant in staying with his scrolls. You should go and enjoy your last night in Konan- have fun. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up with Mitsukake."

"Alright, your highness," Chichiri said with a smile. "I suppose there's plenty of time to be serious once we reach Hokkan, no da."

******

Meiling stepped out from behind a tree where she had materialized. She promised Taiitsukun not to use her powers in front of anybody, but there was no harm in teleporting herself right at the Konan border. 'Besides,' she thought. 'I made sure no one would see me. And I certainly wasn't gonna walk all the way from Mt Taikuoku to Konan.'

As she entered the capital of Konan, she could not help, but be amazed at what she saw and stood where she was in awe Everywhere she turned was something new and everything pulsed with life. 'It looks like there's a celebration or something,' Meiling told herself. She was about to continue on when she heard a commotion from her left.

"Stop making faces like that! You look like a starving derelict!"

Meiling turned to see a young man with red hair wrestling with a purple haired woman. Another girl was with them and she stood up to say something. Whatever it was made the other two cheer in response. She wasn't interested much in what the brunette said. Meiling's attention was focused on the red-head. She couldn't seem to stop staring at him and heart skipped at beat when she saw him grin. She would have continued to look at him if someone hadn't bumped her from behind.

"Watch it lady!" said the elderly man who bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she told him. When she turned back to look at where the red-head was, she discovered that they had moved on. Meiling looked to her left and then her right to see where they went. She caught a flash of red to her right and headed in that direction, but was too late. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I lost him.' When Meiling couldn't find any sign of him, she gave a sigh and continued on with her exploration. 

Meiling smiled when she realized that she was successfully blending in with the crowd. Taiitsukun was right to suggest that she change into a simple blue dress and a purple robe. Her feet were comfortably tucked in a pair of soft leather boots and her long dark green hair, which were braided on both sides of her head, fell softly over her shoulder. She was just congratulating herself when she sensed someone behind her. Before she could react, one hand was clamped over her mouth and another unceremoniously dragged her into a dark alley. Meiling's captor threw her to a wall and was soon joined by the other thugs. When the demi-goddess realized what was going on, she tried to run away, but one of the men side-stepped to block her path.

"Hey Reikou," the man said, addressing the guy who dragged Meiling into the alley. "You got us a pretty one. Must be new in town too. I'd remember a face like hers if she wasn't. Okay girlie, hand over your valuables now and then we'll see about having some fun afterwards."

The other men laughed maliciously and started closing in on her. Meiling backed away and shouted, "Just hold it right there!" She didn't say it out of fear, but as a warning to the thugs.

The men hesitated a second when they saw the fierce look in the girl's eyes and the defensive stance of her body. Reikou laughed and said, "Feisty, aren't you? You think you can handle all five of us? Give it up lady. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"No, all of you are the ones who have no idea who you're dealing with," she replied in a quiet tone.

Reikou's eyes narrowed. "Fine, have it your way. Guys get her valuables, then give her a welcome to Konan she'll never forget." 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 3

Chichiri walked along the streets of Konan. He had given up on looking for Mitsukake and the others half an hour ago when he failed to catch up with the tall seishi. He stopped in front of a stage and watched the men demonstrate their martial arts skills. Five minutes into the performance, Chichiri tensed up when he felt a familiar chi power up. He focused his energy into pin-pointing the chi's location and headed towards its direction. When rounding a corner, the seishi collided with a fast moving object. As Chichiri straightened up, he realized that the 'object' was in fact a girl.

"Chichiri?" asked the girl.

The monk looked at her more closely. "Meiling? I thought I sensed your chi, no da. I was just headed your way, no da. What are you doing here in Konan?"

Meiling waved of his question. Then with a quick glance behind here she grabbed Chichiri's arm and dragged him with her as she hid behind some crates. Meiling peeked at the corner as did the man with her. A few seconds later, they saw squealing pigs run by. Meiling let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the crates.

"Where those pigs chasing you, no da?" Chichiri asked her quizzically. 

"Um … yeah they were," came the timid reply.

"Okay Meiling, what did you do this time. And don't bother making something up, because I sensed your chi level go up, no da."

"Oh alright." The girl crossed her arms in defense as she continued. "Some guys were gonna mug me so I defended myself. I warned them though. I told them not to mess with me, but they wouldn't listen! So I decided to teach them a lesson." She went on with her story a little more hesitantly as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Remember that freezing spell? Well, I was gonna cast it on them then hit them on the head with this plank I saw on the ground. But I guess I mixed up the spells, 'cause the next thing I know was that all five of them turned into a pig."

Meiling waited for Chichiri to reprimand her like the way Taiitsukun always did. When none came she looked up at the seishi and saw him just looking at her. Then to her surprise, Chichiri began to laugh.

"Um … Chichiri?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it, no da," he said brokenly. "I suppose they deserved it. Come on, I'll take you back to Taiitsukun before she finds out you're gone, no da."

"Don't worry," said Meiling before he can take off his kasa. "She knows that I'm here in Konan."

The monk slowly dropped his arm and asked, "She knows?" After thinking it through Chichiri drew to a likely conclusion. "She must have wanted to give us additional information about the shinzahos, no da. But why would she send you to deliver the message? She could have just contacted me, no da."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I'm here so I could go with Miaka, you and the other seishis to Hokkan."

"But why?

"Well, I told Taiitsukun that I needed to learn more about life outside of Mt. Taikuoku, so she let me go. But she made me promise not to reveal who I really am. So, can I ask you not to tell anything to the others?

"Of course, no da. I doubt if many even knows that the controller has a sister. But how are we going to explain to the others who you are and why you're coming with us."

"Leave that to me," Meiling said with a wink. "I've got the perfect cover."

Author's notes: I had to write about Meiling and Chichiri knowing each other. Chichiri did stay with Taiitsukun to train for a few years. But to make it easier on everybody let's just assume that the both times Miaka and her seishis came to Mt. Taikuoku, Taiitsukun had forbidden Meiling to see them so that she won't interfere in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Suzaku's finest

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 4

Meiling walked out of her room and waited for Chichiri outside the inn. She told the monk about her plan last night and both of them had agreed that it would be best if Chichiri run the idea by with the emperor first.

The young demi-goddess sat on a bench and did not have to wait long for Chichiri. Meiling stood up and picked up her bundle of belonging when she saw him walking towards her. 

"So, how'd it go?" she asked excitedly.

"His Highness liked the idea. He didn't even hesitate to give his approval, no da. He asked me to bring you to the dock this morning so we can introduce you to everybody, no da."

"Great! So what are you waiting for? Come on!" 

She ran pass Chichiri and the latter had to run as well in order to catch up with her. When Meiling reached the dock she stopped in her tracks and gazed at the gigantic ship in front of her.

"It's something, isn't it?" Chichiri asked from behind.

"Uh-huh," she replied in awe.

The seishi chuckled softly. "Come on, the emperor is waiting for us on the deck, no da."

"Ah, Chichiri there you are," exclaimed a gray-haired man as they reached the ship's deck. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about what we discussed last night. Is this the girl you were telling me about?"

Meiling kept her eyes on the young man. Just from the way he spoke so eloquently and from the fancy clothes he was wearing, she could only guess that he was the emperor.

"Yes, your Highness," replied Chichiri as he and Meiling stopped in front of the emperor. "May I present to you Emperor Saihite of Konan. Also known as Hotohori, one of the Suzaku seishis. Your Highness, this is Mei … ah …" The monk faltered as he realized that he couldn't give away the demi-goddess' real name.

"Woo, My name's Mei Woo," Meiling quickly threw in. "It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. Wow, she never said anything about the emperor being a seishi too."

"She?" asked Hotohori.

"Oh, nobody," Meiling hurriedly said. "It's nobody, just babbling really."

"Oh, in that case it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well. I shall introduce you to the Priestess of Suzaku as soon as she … Ah , there she is. Miaka, come and meet the girl Chichiri and I told you about this morning."

Meiling turned around to greet the priestess and was surprised when she recognized the brunette she saw from last night.

"Hi, my name's Miaka Yuki," said the priestess cheerfully. "And this is Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven," she added, pointing to the blue-haired boy beside her. "Hotohori and Chichiri said you'd be coming along as my lady in waiting or something like that. I think I'm still kinda confused of what that means."

"Miaka," said Tamahome. "His Highness already explained that she'd be your female companion of sorts or something like a personal assistant."

"Not to mention your chaperone," Hotohori added in. "As the priestess of Suzaku, I wish to ensure that no improper advances are made on you."

Both Miaka and Tamahome blushed as Hotohori pointedly looked at the younger seishi after this remark. 

Meiling wasn't really paying attention. She was too preoccupied with the realization that this girl was the priestess. 'If this were her seishis,' she thought to herself. 'Then maybe, just maybe the red-head I saw with her last night could also be one of the Suzaku Seven.'

(A/N: To make in easier on me and you, starting at this point I will be referring to Meiling as just Mei from now on until the secret is out I guess.)

"Look, he got carried on to the ship."

Tamahome's voice broke through Mei's thoughts and turned to where everyone was looking. Her breath caught when she recognized the young man hanging on to the soldier's leg. 

As Tamahome and the red-head began to argue, Mei quietly asked Chichiri if the other boy was also a seishi.

"Oh, you mean Tasuki. Uh-huh, but don't let his behavior fool you, no da. He's a very good warrior, no da."

"Hey! What's he …" Mei exclaimed suddenly. She was about to help Tasuki as Tamahome threatened to throw the other seishis overboard, but stopped when she spotted the purple-haired lady that was with Miaka and Tasuki last night come towards them with an exceptionally high stack of supplies.

"Will you two quit fooling around and help me with this things? I don't want to overdevelop my musculature," she said.

"Is she …" Mei asked in shock.

"Uh-huh, the Suzaku seishi Nuriko," answered Miaka cheerfully. But 'she' is actually a 'he'. Hey guys look over here!"

Mei blinked as the box that Miaka lifted to her eyes released a bright flash. The young demi-goddess leaned over to see the picture Miaka was holding. She was as amazed as Tamahome, Tasuki, and Nuriko when the seishis saw themselves on the paper.

"Hey, that guy in there's a fake! I'm the real me. I am!" Tasuki suddenly yelled .

Mei looked at the red-head and giggled as the seishi continued to protest. Tasuki stopped yelling when he noticed a green-haired girl laughing at him. Mei froze when Tasuki stared at her with a funny expression, then proceeded to glare at everybody and her.

"Okay, who the heck is this brat? And what the freak is she doing here on the ship?!"

Tasuki felt a twinge of regret when he saw the girl flinch from his verbal attack. He quickly quenched it and gave himself a mental shake for having a momentary lapse of softness.

Miaka missed Mei's reaction and just laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you to the others. Mei, meet Tasuki and Nuriko. Oh, here comes Mitsukake and Chiriko. Guys, come over here, I want you to meet Mei. Everybody this is Mei, she's my lady in waiting. She'll be going to Hokkan with us as my female companion."

"It's nice to meet you Mei," Chiriko said as Mitsukake nodded his agreement.

"Great," Tasuki said sarcastically. "Just what we need, another girl on the trip. Ouch!"

"Be nice," Nuriko told Tasuki as the latter glared at the purple-haired seishi. "Don't give me another excuse to hit you again."

"Hey, I've got an idea," exclaimed Miaka. She motioned for one of the soldiers to come over and explained to him how to operate the camera. "Come on everybody, let's stand over here so I can have a group picture. Here Mei, stand next to me. Everybody ready? Say Cheese!"

  
Author's notes: I know, it was kind of a lame cover up for Meiling, but I was really drawing a blank when I came to this part.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know you

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me, but to the talented Yu Watase. 

Chapter 5

"It was nice of the emperor to take in Tamahome's family while we we're gone," Mei told Tasuki as they walked down the hall below the ship's deck. 

Tasuki's only reply was a grunt as he shifted Mei's pack on his shoulder. It was a few minutes after Miaka and Tamahome had gone to fetch his family. And Hotohori had asked Tasuki to help Mei to her room. The red-head was surprised when Mei had grinned at the suggestion. He had expected the quiet girl to be more wary of him after his harsh treatment toward her. 'Girls,' he told himself. 'Who knows how their mind works.'

"So, how about you Tasuki? Do you have any family?"

"Yeah," he answered brusquely. 

"And you're not worried about them? I mean, what with the war and all, they might be in danger."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? My mom and sisters can take care of themselves. Heck, they could smother and nag anyone to death."

Mei wanted to ask more about him and his family, but Tasuki had stopped walking and opened a door to his right. 

"Well, here it is," said Tasuki. "I think this is the room his Highness was talking about. It should be right next to Miaka's." With that he held out her pack towards her.

"Thank you," she said, taking her stuff from him.

Tasuki grunted and walked away. Mei quickly racked her brain for something to say so as to make him stay longer.

"Tasuki, wait!"

The seishi stopped and turned around, his eyebrows raised in a question. "Yeah, what?"

'Okay genius,' Mei thought. 'Now that you got his attention say something, ask something, just do something for crying out loud!'

Tasuki's expression took on an annoyed look. "Well, what is it? I haven't got all day!"

He guiltily cringed inside when he saw the wariness leap into her eyes. He opened his mouth, the apology on the tip of his tongue when Mei quickly put on a radiant smile and said, " I was just thinking that maybe you should give me a tour of the capital. It's my first time here and we got time until Miaka and Tamahome return with his family."

The red-haired seishi stood there in utter confusion. 'She did it again,' he thought, trying to adjust to the girl's abrupt shift in mood. He was also shock to realized that for a minute there he even considered giving out an apology, something he rarely, if ever, does. Before he can say something, Mei grabbed his arm and made him run along with her.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"But … I …"

"Chichiri," Mei called out when the two reached the upper deck. "We'll be right back. Tasuki's just gonna give me a tour of the city."

"Hey, hold on a minute! I never agreed to any tour!" wailed Tasuki as they disappeared from view.

"Do you think maybe we should have warned her first about Tasuki being a bandit?" Chiriko asked the monk.

"It'll be alright, no da," he replied with confidence. "Tasuki's a gentleman whether he admits it or not and Mei can take care of herself, no da. Besides I'm more worried about what might happen to him."

"Huh?" said the boy, totally confused.

******

"I don't see why I have to baby-sit you while you go around gawking at everything. Jeez, you act like you've never been out in the open before."

"Well, you could say that," Mei told her red-haired companion a bit distractedly. She was watching some Chinese acrobats perform on the street and at the same time observe the bustling life around the market place.

"Anyway," she continued without thinking. "I thought it'd be safer to walk around if I had someone with me. When I came into the city by myself last night, I was assaulted by thugs."

"What?!" Tasuki shouted. For some reason it disturbed him to know that she was harmed in any way. "Are you alright? Did those scums hurt you?"

Mei quickly looked at the man beside her and was surprised, not to mention slightly pleased, at the genuine concern she saw in his eyes. "I'm fine. I … um … Chichiri came by not long after and we were able to run away."

"Oh." 

After a few seconds he asked, "So, that's how you met smiley face, huh?" He'd been wondering how a monk like Chichiri could have been social enough to have met and known someone, much less a girl. As far as he knew the blue-haired seishi never mentioned having any friends.

"Um … yeah," Mei quickly pulled Tasuki to explore a different part of the city. The young demi-goddess wanted to get him off the subject since she was very uncomfortable about having to lie about her life.

Just before noon, Mei asked Tasuki if he knew where Tamahome's village was. When he said yes, Mei was able to convince the seishi to also show her around the quaint village.

On their way there, Tasuki remembered the girl's off-handed comment about hardly being outside. "Hey Mei, what exactly did you mean when you said you hardly went out? Exactly what kind of a freaky childhood did you have?"

Mei gave the seishi a side glance and sighed. 'I guess he hadn't forgotten after all,' she told herself. Out loud Mei said, "I grew up with my sister. She practically raised me by herself. I guess you could say she was kind of protective of me so I didn't get to do much."

This comment resulted in Tasuki telling her about the horrors of having to live with five women. Mei listened to the boy's stories with a smile on her face. Once in a while she would find herself just staring at him, but would quickly avert her gaze before he could catch her in the act. 

Mei was thinking for the millionth time how cute the red-head was when she sensed something. Her steps faltered as she tried to identify what she felt. The girl's eyes widened when the sensation came again.

'That's Tamahome's power!' she cried out silently. 'He's activated Taiitsukun's gift. Something must have happened!'

Up ahead Tasuki noticed that Mei was no longer beside him. He stopped and turned to see the girl just standing there.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Mei snapped out of her reverie. "Oh nothing," she said, putting on an innocent look. "I was just wondering how much farther the village is."

"It shouldn't be that far once we turn the curb ahead." Tasuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the big hurry anyway?"

Mei tried to laugh nonchalantly. "Ah, I just realized that I was hungry and couldn't wait to get some food, that's all." 

An idea flashed into Mei's head and she started running. "Come on fang boy, I'll race you. Last one there gets to pay for the food!" To herself she said, 'That should get us moving faster.'

Author's notes: Sorry if nothing much has happened. I'm trying to build on the relationship between Tasuki and Mei. I promise more action on the following chapters. Unfortunately if I don't receive more feedback I may have to stop writing. So please, if you're reading this, send a review so that I know if I have to continue or not. But many thanks for those who did review my story!


	6. Chapter 6: Mei's first lesson

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me, but to the talented Yu Watase. 

Hi, I'm back!

Chapter 6

"What the …" Tasuki said as Mei zoomed pass him, catching him off guard with her comment. "Hey, come back here! You cheated! And where do you think you get off calling me 'fang boy'?!"

Tasuki ran after Mei and without difficulty overtook the young woman in the last few yards.

"Ha! I won! Hurray for the champion. That's what you get for cheating." He said the last part to Mei as she came up to him panting slightly.

"Okay, you won. Now which way …"

Both Mei and Tasuki froze when they heard a distant rumble followed by an explosion. They looked toward where the sound came from and Tasuki got a bad feeling when he realized that that way led to Tamahome's home.

"Come on, I think Miaka and Tamahome are in trouble!" Mei just nodded as her suspicions were confirmed and ran after the red-haired seishi.

When they reached the yard they saw a powered-up Tamahome about to attack a figure on the roof. Mei immediately sensed that the cloaked figure was a Seiryuu seishi and that the person was carrying someone. She looked to where Miaka was cowering and quickly ran to her, thinking of only protecting the priestess if necessary.

Miaka quickly clung to Mei when she recognized who had knelt beside her. When both girls turned their attention to the seishis, they saw Nuriko grab Tamahome from behind just as Tasuki hurled a stream of fire at the two people on the roof. Mei almost swore out loud when the Seiryuu seishi disappeared before Tasuki's attack reached them. Tasuki, however, had no qualms about colorfully expressing his frustration.

Miaka and Mei continued to watch as Nuriko, now with Tasuki's help tried to calm Tamahome down. After a while Tamahome returned to his normal self and glanced at a shaken Miaka before walking away.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Tasuki. "What happened here? And how come you're here?" he asked the other seish. 

"I followed them." Nuriko said, his eyes on their priestess.

Miaka stood up and moved to follow Tamahome, but Nuriko stopped her. "Maybe it's best to leave him alone for now."

Mei walked up to them and stood beside Tasuki. "What happened Nuriko? Were those Kutou spies?" she asked trying to sound naïve.

The purple-haired seishi quietly told them about the death of Tamahome's family. And about having to face off with the Seiryuu seishis. 

"Nobody in the village even helped them when Suboshi …" A sob escaped from Miaka's throat and she couldn't go on. With a fist over her mouth, the priestess ran off into the woods.

Tasuki's fists were clenched to his side and his eyes held a hard look in them. "I can't believe those bastards. First, Amiboshi's deceptions and now his psycho of a brother's killing spree. What's next? What the heck's next?!"

"Why? Why would anyone want to hurt innocent children like that?"

Mei spoke so softly, the two men were not sure if she had spoken at all. When Tasuki looked down at her, he saw the anguish and uncertainty in her eyes and something within him stirred. She herself looked so innocent that he wished he could have spared her from hearing about the awful news.

"Why? Tell me why!" The tears she had been holding fell to her cheeks. And without thinking she threw herself at Tasuki and buried her face on his chest.

Tasuki tensed at the contact and began to panic. Part of him wanted to get as far away as possible from the hug, but a larger part of him wanted to comfort her and erase the anguish he had glimpsed in her eyes earlier.

"Why would anyone …" Mei sobbed incoherently. "… those innocent children … it's so barbaric … I didn't know anything that cruel or evil could exist."

To Nuriko's surprise, he watched as the bandit's features softened and in an awkward gesture tried to give the sobbing girl a comforting pat on her back. 

******

Nuriko looked at the setting sun and began to get worried. It had been a while since Miaka had run off and was still not back. He sighed and hoped that she was out there somewhere in the woods with Tamahome. 

The purple-haired seishi shifted his gaze to the two people sitting by the tree. The girl had her head on the man's shoulder and was obviously asleep.

'Probably exhausted from all that crying,' Nuriko thought as he spied still wet lashes on the girl's eye lids. He lifted his eyes just above, Mei's head and encountered a pair of amber eyes, which at the moment lid not look very happy.

"Don't even say it," snarled Tasuki.

"Ah, but you two look so cute like that," Nuriko cooed impishly.

Tasuki canines peeked out threateningly as he fought to keep his voice down. " Instead of making inane comments, why don't you make yourself useful and get her off me," the bandit hissed.

"What? And ruin the moment?"

Before Tasuki can snap back a reply, both seishi turned to see Miaka running towards them. With a choked sob she threw herself at Nuriko and cried.

Mei slowly opened her eyes and saw the priestess crying once again. She sat up and looked at Tasuki.

"Has something happened again?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah. I think I heard her mumble something about not knowing what to do after Tamahome said to leave him alone right now ." Tasuki stood up and flexed his shoulder.

Mei saw the movement and stood up as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

The red head looked down at her briefly and then grunted. After a while he said, "I'm gonna go start us some fire. It looks like we'll be camping out here for the night."

Mei watched Tasuki walk away, then turn towards Nuriko when he spoke. "I think maybe Tamahome should remain here. I mean, considering his condition. The four of us can return by ourselves to the ship tomorrow morning. What do you think Miaka?" The priestess thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. 

A solemn group of warriors left the dock the following morning. Though a bit surprised that Tamahome had still insisted in coming along and a bit sad that Hotohori was not able to leave his country.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the additional reviews and encouragement you guys. Maybe I will continue the story a little longer. ; p I'm working on my other story, but I'll try to upload a chapter for this fanfiction at least once a week. 

= Xoni: Thanks for the critique, but I'm afraid that if I took you up on all those suggestions I'll end up revising the entire story. It's unfortunate that my imagination is not quite as good as yours, but I'll certainly try my best in the future. As for the sake drinking bit, I don't know about that, but I'll try to work something out.

By the way, for future reference, if you guys have any other suggestions, it might be best if you e-mail them to me instead. Wouldn't want to spoil it for the other readers. : )


	7. Chapter 7: Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine but from the talented Yu Watase. Still doing this just for fun.

Chapter 7

The following morning Miaka and Mei were in the galley preparing breakfast. Mei spent most of her time trying to fix up a dish that Miaka managed to ruined. Finally the frustrated demi-goddess suggested that Miaka stick to setting up the table.

"I'm all done!" Miaka said cheerfully as she came up to Mei. "Umm ... that smells good. Maybe I should take Tamahome's breakfast to his room."

" Um…I'll go with you. Here, let me get that. " Mei said in a rush as she grabbed the tray from Miaka.

"Oh, no need to do that. I can carry it." Miaka made a move for the tray, but the other girl took it out of her reach.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei asked incredulously. "Just in the past half an hour. You've manage to break two glasses and three plates. If you want the food to get to Tamahome's room, then let me carry the tray."

"I suppose. I mean, what's the point of having a maid if I don't make you do things for me right?"

"I'm not your maid, Miaka," Mei replied in a flat tone. 

The priestess laughed at her friend's reaction. "I know, I'm just teasing you. Come on, let's go."

When they reached Tamahome's room the girls found him still asleep. Mei quietly walked over to the table as Miaka whispered something about the boy being so sloppy. She paused and smiled as the priestess gently replaced the blanket over her seishi. Mei turned around to put the tray down, but quickly looked back at Miaka when she heard the priestess gasp. "Miaka what are you doing?" Mei fiercely whispered.

"It's not my fault!" she whispered back. "He's the one that grabbed me."

"Well, get off him before he wakes up. You're not suppose to…"

Both girls tensed as Tamahome's eyes slowly opened, then became round as a saucer when he saw Miaka on him. Then he noticed Mei watching them a few feet away and his jaw unhinged. With lighting speed movement, Tamahome pushed Miaka off him and moved away as far as he could from both girls.

"You…what…pervertes!"

"What?!", yelled out both girls.

"It wasn't what you think!" Mei explained all red in the face.

Miaka was also red, but she was more angry then embarrassed. "You started it! We just came in to bring you breakfast, then you started sleep hugging me!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nuriko rushed inside the room, who was quickly followed by Tasuki. 

"What happened? We heard yelling." Nuriko looked from one face to another.

"Nothing." Mei quickly said. She quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Tasuki looking at her, obviously surprise to see her in Tamahome's room. 

"It was just a misunderstanding." Mei held up the tray of food, hoping to distract everyone. "Anyone want to eat? We brought Breakfast!"

"Cool! We Don't have to go all the way to the galley to get grub!" exclaimed Tasuki as he sat at the table and began eating.

"Wait a minute!" Miaka cried out. "That's for Tamahome."

"Relax Miaka," Mei reassured the priestess. "There's enough for everybody. Nuriko? Tamahome?"

******

"Miaka is something wrong?" Mei looked at her friend as she tensed up suddenly. They had just finished their meal and were talking about their plans once they reached Hokkan when Mei sense that something was happening with Miaka.

The priestess slowly stood up and now even all three of the suzaku seisis looked worried. Mei opened her mouth to say something when she heard a faint voice call out Miaka's name. 

"Keisuke?" Miaka whispered suddenly.

This time Mei was sure she heard somebody reply to Miaka. She looked around to see if the others have heard it too, but realized they hadn't when she heard Tamahome's question.

"Who are you talking to, Miaka?"

The priestess continued to ignored the others as Mei concentrated in determining who Miaka was talking to. She almost gasp out loud when she felt the link to Miaka's world. The demi-goddess carefully focused her chi and sharpened her senses to hear the mysterious speaker.

"I think she's finally lost it," Tasuki said with a smirk.

"What's wrong Miaka?" asked Nuriko. "Did you eat bad fish or something?"

By this time even Mei was oblivious to their comments. The mysterious speaker was telling Miaka that she was in danger of getting killed if she stayed in the Universe of the Four Gods. The man, Mei was certain this time, was trying to convince Miaka to go home. But to Mei's surprise her friend unselfishly chose to stay and help.

Miaka plucked a hair from her head held it out to Tasuki, and look at him with determination.

"Tasuki, I want you to burn this."

"Huh? Whatever you say," said the confused seishi.

Mei stopped herself in time from telling her not to do it. She didn't want Miaka to severe her only link to her home, but following up on that action might result in the others finding out who she is. So with a heavy heart Mei watched as Tasuki burned the hair and realized that her friend had just signed her death warrant. She didn't understand why Miaka would so such a thing. 

'Is it because of Tamahome?' Mei thought. 'Is she foolish enough to die because of one boy ?' The demi-goddess took a closer look at the girl as Miaka explained to them what happened. 'No,' Mei told herself. 'She didn't do it for Tamahome. She did it for everybody - out of loyalty and the goodness of her heart. The demi-goddess did not know whether to feel sad for Miaka or to be proud of her.

Mei sighed and looked out the window. She frowned when she saw how cloudy it got all of a sudden. As if on cue, Mei immediately sensed the presence of an evil chi.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Tasuki asked Mei, successfully bring out the demi-goddess from her thoughts. "Don't tell me you're going to start acting all weird too. Girls. Jeez, why do they always have to…" Tasuki abruptly stopped when everyone felt the entire ship shudder.

"What was that?" Nuriko asked.

"Come on, lets head up and see what's going on!" Tamahome shouted.

When they emerged from the stairs everyone saw that a full blown storm had started and that a mast was on fire. 

"Chichiri!" Miaka called out to the monk. "What happened?"

"Lighting struck it, no da."

"Everybody, hold on to something!" Mitsukake shouted, pointed to a huge wave. "We're about to get hit by that wave."

Both girls and the seishis managed to grab on to something just before the wave crashed onto them. Tasuki shook the wet hair out of his eyes and looked over to where Mei and Miaka sat, holding on to a railing.

"Mei!" Tasuki cried out. "Take Miaka and yourself below deck until the storm clears!" 

The young demi-goddess nodded and pulled the priestess with her. Both girls had only taken a few steps when they saw another wave come towards them. 

Tasuki watched as the girls halted on their tracks. He turned his head and saw what caused their action. Thinking of only saving Mei and Miaka, Tasuki ran towards them and tried to grab hold of both girls before the wave hit. Unfortunately the wave came too soon and the three were thrown overboard.

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews! My apologies to Shimao-Chan and Jashi if you both think that Mei Woo is a lame name for a demi-goddess. I am open to suggestions though if you want me to change her name. I'm considering the name Sumiko Seiyu. What do you all think? Just e-mail me or write it in a review and I'll see about replacing her name.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in the high seas

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine but from its creator Yu Watase. The character Mei is of course 100% mine! ;p

*First of all I want to thank my sister CJ for helping me with this chapter. 

Chapter 8

Mei resurfaced and looked for the others. She found Miaka a few feet to her right struggling to stay a float and Tasuki behind her screaming his head off about not being able to swim. Mei was debating who to save first when she saw Tamahome jump off the ship.

When he resurfaced Mei said, "Go save the priestess. I'll take care of Tasuki." 

The two swam to their respected victims and grabbed a hold of them. Mei was having a more difficult time since the bandit was in a panic.

"Hold still Tasuki!" Mei yelled over the storm. "We're both gonna drown if you don't stop flailing your arms like that."

The red head settled down and looked at Mei. "You know there's something very wrong with this picture."

"Huh?" said Mei abstractly, wishing she could use her powers and just teleport them all to safety. 

"I'm the guy here," Tasuki continued, his tone taking on a whining quality. "I'm suppose to be the one saving your butt. Not the other way around."

Mei's only answer was a small chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I think it's kinda sweet that you want to save me." Mei gave the bandit a sweet smile and watched as he opened his mouth, as if to say something then shut it again before turning away.

'I think he's blushing,' thought Mei and smiled to herself. She glimpsed the rope Nuriko threw overboard and told Tasuki to grab hold. When he hesitated Tamahome insisted that he go on first.

"Thanks man," Tasuki told his fellow seishi. To Mei he said, "Climb on my back and I'll pull us both up."

Mei did not waste any time wrapping her arms around the seishi's shoulder. Unexpectedly another wave hit the side of the ship. Tasuki grunted as he willed himself to not let go of the rope.

"Mei!" he shouted as soon as he could breath.

"I'm fine…still here," returned the girl with cough. "But I think that wave drove Tamahome and Miaka further away from the ship. Oh no! I think Nuriko was also thrown overboard! Hurry up Tasuki we need to go after them."

When the two were safely back on the ship's deck, Tasuki immediately pulled Mei towards the stairs leading below deck.

"No wait!" called out Mei. As she pulled them to a halt. Tasuki looked back and saw her looking at the blue haired monk. "Chichiri. I need to.." she pulled her arm free from the redhead's grasp and ran towards the other seishi.

"Mei, come back here!" Tasuki barely got the words out when water slammed onto him again. The seishi grabbed the mast in time and avoided being thrown back into the sea. 

Tasuki blinked the water out of his eyes and frantically looked for Mei. His fear was quickly replaced by a new emotion when he spotted Mei huddled next to Chichiri. The blue-haired seishi had his arms around Mei and the latter had hers around him. Jealousy was not something Tasuki felt often and it was so foreign to him that he was not sure what it was. He averted his eyes and tried not to get irritated at what he just felt. 

Unaware of Tasuki's conflicting emotions, Chichiri and Mei slowly rose from their crouched position as soon as it was safe. 

The seishi looked down at Mei with concern. "Are you alright? That last wave almost swept you out to sea again, no da."

"I'm fine. Thanks for holding on to me." She took a quick peek over the monk's shoulder and was relieved to see Tasuki still with them. "Quick Chichiri, can you tell which way Miaka and the others went?"

Chichiri turned towards the sea and concentrated. "I can barely sense their chi, no da. The storm is somehow interfering with my spell, no da."

"Maybe I can try something," mused Mei. 

"No wait! What if something goes wrong, no da. Err, I mean…remember the pigs. Besides, I thought you said you're not suppose to reveal who you are, no da."

"Okay, okay." Mei thought for a moment. "What if I erect a low-level shield around you. So that way whoever is causing this storm won't interfere with your powers." 

"That could work, no da," he said with a nod. "You do know the correct incantation, right?" he added hesitantly.

"Of course, " Mei said confidently. "I'll go hide over there so no one sees what I'm doing."

Once settled in a hidden corner, Mei clasped her hands together, keeping both index fingers pointing upwards, and began her spell. She stopped when she heard Chichiri let out a startled cry.

"Mei," the seishi said threateningly, once electricity stopped cursing through his body. 

"Sorry" she called out.

The second try was more successful. And soon Chchiri had the ship heading towards their three companions. 

However, as soon as Miaka and the others settled themselves on the priestess' room after the rescue, they again felt an ominous shudder from the ship

"Arrgh," growled Tasuki. "What the freak is it this time?"

"Did we hit something?" Nuriko asked in a panic. "Are we gonna sink?" 

"No, I don't think so," Chichiri replied. "But I do sense the presence of an evil chi, no da."

"Miaka wait!" shouted Tamahome, as the brunette ran out of the room.

Everyone made a move to follow the priestess. Mei was almost at the door when Tasuki held her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The redhead asked with a frown. "You're staying here where it's safe."

"But …"

"No buts," he said, cutting her off. "We already have Miaka to deal with. I don't need to worry about you too up there." With that said, Tasuki ran out the room and locked the door behind him.

Mei vainly yanked at the door before finally sighing in frustration. Her mind made up, the demi-goddess stood back and stared at the door.

"Sorry Taitsukin," she said to the empty room. "But I've got to know what's going on up there." Mei then proceeded to mentally unlock the door with her powers.

"Oh blast it!" She swore when nothing happened. But no sooner had the words left her mouth when the door's lock exploded.

Mei blinked then smiled. "Guess that works too." As she opened the door, Mei saw the sword Hotohori had given Miaka from the corner of her eye. The girl ran to where it leaned against the wall, grabbed the weapon, and rushed out of the room.

When Mei reached the upper deck, she saw that all the Suzaku seishis had been incapacitated by the Seiryuu Seishi and that Miaka was about to be get seriously hurt. Without thinking Mei ran forward and shoved her friend out of the way. She barely got the Holy Sword up to block the attack before lighting struck her.

The green-haired girl closed her eyes at the impact and thought she heard someone yell out her name. Mei slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sword was successfully adsorbing the lighting.

'Yea, way to go sis!' she thought happily as she looked at the gift Taitsukun gave to Hotohori. 'Better end this now before she goes after Miaka again. Hope this works.' 

She silently weaved a deflector spell around the sword and prayed that she got it right. Her prayer was answered when the sword began to pulse and in a burst of light reflected all the energy it was absorbing right back at the Seiryuu Seishi.

They watched as the woman stumbled back and painfully gasped, "This isn't over," before fading away. 

Tamahome hurried to Miaka's side as soon as he could move. Mei saw the two hug as if they would never let go of each other. She turned to the footsteps behind her only to see Tasuki glaring down at her.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "What the heck were you thinking? I thought I told you to stay below deck!"

"Calm down Tasuki," Chichiri interjected when he saw the girls' crestfallen face. "She did just save Miaka and us, no da."

"Calm down? She almost got herself killed!" The bandit turned back to Mei to yell at her some more, but found his anger slowly disappear when he saw her downcast eyes and trembling hands.

'She's afraid of me,' came his bewildered thoughts. Not knowing what to do, Tasuki walked away as shame slowly crept within his heart.

"Look at that," Mitsukake called out above their heads.

"It's Hokkan!" exclaimed Chiriko as the crumbling rocks revealed their destination.


	9. Chapter 9: Close but no cigar

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me. 

Author's notes: I'm sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. I'm in the process of moving and to top it off, I'll be going back to school by next week. I'll try my best to update as often as I can in the following months. Again thanks to CJ for the help with this chapter. And thank you all for the additional reviews. Thanks Sanomi for putting me in your favorite list. Hope you all like the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Mei rode in silence as their group headed to Touran. They had been lucky enough to encounter a northern tribe of Hokkan's upon their arrival in the country yesterday. They were not only helpful in pointing them towards Touran, but they were also gracious enough to supply them with horses.

Mei sighed as she discreetly stole a glance at Tasuki. Chichiri looked back and slowed his horse until he too was at the back of the group with Mei.

"Mei, are you still upset with what happened at the ship?" the monk asked.

"No, not really," young women replied forlornly.

This time Chichiri was the one that sighed. "He didn't mean to come down that hard on you, no da. He was just worried."

"You think so." Her face lit up as hope rose within her, but quickly fell. "Then how come he's been avoiding me since yesterday?"

The seishi shook his head. "I told you before not to let his behavior fool you, no da. Apologizing doesn't come easy to Tasuki. I'm guessing his avoidance is a sign of guilt, no da." There was silence for a while before Chichiri spoke up again. "By the way, did Taiitsukun ever tell you where exactly in Hokkan is the shinzako located, no da?"

"No. You know she never tells me anything."

Up ahead Nuriko rode up to Tasuki and slapped him on the back. The bandit almost fell off his horse if not for his quick reflexes.

"Why the heck did you do that for?!" 

"Oops, sorry," Nuriko replied with a gain. "I meant to just give you a tap on the back." The purple hair seishi grew serious when his friend failed to return a scathing remark. "So, what's on your mind Tasuki? You've been kinda quiet lately- which is a rarity for a loud mouth like you!"

Tasuki glared at Nuriko. "Why don't you just leave me alone."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still thinking about how badly you treated Mei after saving us all?" This earned him another glare from the red head. "Don't worry, she probably forgave you already. Besides, that's not what you should be worried about."

"I know, I know," Tasuki said irritably. "I should be concentrating more on our mission."

"Actually, what I was gonna say was that you better change your attitude soon or you might just lose her to Chichiri."

Nuriko saw Tasuki tense at this comment and knew that he finally had the red head's attention. With a mischievous smile Nuriko said, "In fact, I think I just saw Chichiri take a hold of Mei's hands back there."

"What?!" exclaimed Tasuki and quickly turned around. To his relief, the blue-haired monk had done no such thing. But the two did seem to be having a private conversation.

"Ha, I knew it!" Nuriko said triumphantly. You do have feelings for her."

"I do not!" denied Tasuki.

"Then why'd your eyes bug out like that at the thought of Mei and Chichiri holding hands?"

"Because……," he reasoned lamely, "Chichiri's a monk. He's not suppose to be doing those kind of things."

"Uh-huh," came the dubious reply.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Tasuki urged his horse forward and tried not to think about a certain green-haired girl.

*******

Mei watched the stars from the windowsill. The inn had quieted down sometime ago, but sleep still eluded her. She crossed the room she shared with Miaka and softly opened the door. Mei briefly glanced at the priestess. Saw that she was still deeply asleep and stepped into the hall. As she climbed down the stairs, Mei spied Tasuki sitting at the bar. After debating what to do, she steeled herself and walked over to the seishi. 

"Hi Tasuki," she said cheerfully. "Whatcha doing?"

"Mei," exclaimed Tasuki in surprise. "What are you doing up this late?"

Mei swallowed her nervousness and tried to sound nonchalant. "I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't sleep too, huh?" she briefly glanced at him before taking the stool beside his. Unsure of what to do next, Mei poured herself a drink from the bottle sitting in front of Tasuki. Not knowing what it was, she swallowed the liquid. Mei coughed as the fluid left a warn trail down her throat. 

Tasuki thumped her on the back. "You okay?"

Mei nodded and asked, "What is this stuff?"

"Sake," he said with a smile. "You sure you wanna drink that?"

"Um…yeah," she replied taking other sip. "It's not so bad after the second try."

Tasuki watched her from the corner of his eyes. He saw the smile on her face, but her eyes still held a bit of wariness.

'Maybe Nuriko was right,' he thought. He gulped down some of the sake for courage and plunged right into the apology he had been mulling over in his head.

"Listen, Mei," he began. "About the…ah…well, I just wanna…um… the thing is…"

Mei giggled and took pity on the bandit. "It's okay Tasuki. I think I know what you're trying to say." 

"I hope you don't think that I…well, it's just that I…um"

"I understand," Mei said after another set of giggles. It wasn't everyday that she sees the Seishi be so unsure of himself. "Really I do. I mean, my sister did it all the time. Every time I do something wrong. She'd yell at me." Mei paused to pour herself another cup of sake and drank before continuing. "I know she didn't mean half the things she tells me. She only did it because she cared about me. There was this one time, Tai…" Mei caught herself in time and brought the cup to her lips to cover her near-slip. "Never mind about that. So tell me, how'd you join up with the priestess and the others?"

Tasuki felt himself relax and smiled inwardly. Mei was talking to him again and it felt like a load has just been lifted off his shoulder. He told her his story. She in return would thrown in a comment or a laugh here and there. 

After a while Tasuki began to get worried when he noticed Mei finish off a second bottle of sake. He himself had several cups of the drink, but he could handle his liquor. Mei on the other hand seemed to be quite drunk.

"This stuff sure is good." Mei's voice was slurred as she placed the empty cup on the counter. She giggle for the hundredth time but stopped when she saw Tasuki frowning at her. "I'm sorry were you *hiccup* saying something?"

"I think you should hit the sack." When Mei just stared back at him, the Seishi decided to elaborate. " 'Cause you're drunk. Besides, you're gonna be feeling lousy in the morning, so go rest up."

"Drunk? I'm not drunk." She tried to sound dignified but ended up burping. This set off another fit of giggles and Mei almost fell off her stool. 

Tasuki caught her in time and held her close. Mei grew serious when she found Tasuki's face inches away from hers.

"That little boy was wrong, you know," said Mei.

Tasuki tried to concentrate on what Mei had just said, but all he can think about at that moment was how pretty she was even in her drunken condition. He gave himself a little shake and asked, "What boy?"

"The one from the northern tribe. He said your face was scary. He's wrong. You're face isn't scary at all. In fact, I think you look really…"

The seishi held his breath. "I look really what?" 

The demi-goddess' eyes widened and pushed herself away from the bandit. She ran over to a corner and promptly threw up.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets revealed: Part one

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is the creation of Yu Watase. It does not belong to me. But enjoy the story anyway.

Author's note: Phew! Finally done with all the packing and unpacking. Here's the next chapter at last. Thanks for another review Sanomi and Lan-chan this chapter is for you.

Chapter 10

Mei slowly stood up and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. However, as soon as she started walking, the floor seemed to shift from under her and the room began to spin. Tasuki snapped out of his momentary paralysis and again caught her before she hit the floor.

The demi-goddess pulled herself up and frowned. "Sorry 'bout that. I think the floor moved or something."

The redhead gave a crooked smile at her serious expression. "Maybe I should help you to your room."

As they headed towards the stairs, the couple saw Chichiri descend and call out to Mei.

"There you are. I was looking for …" Chichiri abruptly stopped when he saw that Mei was leaning on Tasuki for support. He quickly rushed over to them and asked, "Tasuki, what happened, no da?

"Um … hee hee … well …" Tasuki rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi Chichiri," Mei slurred out. She tried walking up to the blue-haired seishi, but managed to trip on her own feet.

Chichiri lunged forward to break her fall and Mei grabbed his arms for support. She giggled as she pulled herself up.

"Sorry. *hiccup* The floor kept moving on me. Does that happen to you much?" Mei moaned and leaned her head on her friend's chest. "I don't feel so good."

"You're drunk!" exclaimed the stunned monk. He turned to Tasuki. "She's drunk, no da!"

The bandit just started at the arms Chichiri had around Mei's waist and tried not to get jealous.

"Tasuki, why is she drunk!?" the other seishi asked a little louder to get the redhead's attention. "She's never had liquor, no da. What if something happened?"

Chichiri gulped at the thought of the drunk demi-goddess unconsciously using her powers. 'If she messes up while sober,' he told himself, 'who knows what accidents she may cause in this condition, no da.'

"I can't believe you let this happen," Chichiri accused Tasuki.

"Me!?" the redhead yelled, looking indignant. "I didn't freakin' force her to drink the sake! Besides, she's fine. I was just about to take Mei back to Miaka."

The monk shook his head. "I'll do it, no da." He swung her up into his arms and turned away, missing the glare Tasuki gave him. "Wouldn't want you to turn into a toad, no da."

"Huh?"

******

Mei woke up with a groan and squinted at the bright light flooding the room. She sat up and immediately placed her hands on both sides of head. 

"Arrggh, gods let the pain stop," she moaned pitifully. She was thinking about crawling back to bed when the door opened.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Miaka said.

The other girl had turned at the priestess' words and wished she hadn't. She let out another moan as the throbbing pain sliced through her temples.

"That bad, huh?" Miaka asked with sympathy and sat next to Mei.

"Feels like someone's pounding a sledgehammer in my head," came the muffled response.

Miaka laughed. "Well, what do you expect from a hangover? You missed breakfast by the way. But don't worry. I told everybody that you just wanted to sleep in. Even Tasuki and Chichiri kept their mouths shut."

"What exactly happened?"

"Don't you remember? Chichiri came by last night to ask you something, but when I looked at your bed, it was empty. So he left to find you. I got worried when he came back carrying you. But he said you jut had too much sake."

Events from last night came rushing back. Mei moaned again, but this time it was more out of embarrassment than in pain.

"By the way, what were you doing drinking sake with Tasuki so late last night?" Miaka frowned. "I didn't realize you were that kind of a girl."

"What are you talking about? Tasuki and I were just clearing up some misunderstanding. I never had sake before and I guess I drank too much. Is everybody still downstairs?"

"No, we split up into groups to look for clues about the shinzaho all over the city," Miaka said with a smile. "Tamahome and Nuriko are waiting for me downstairs. I just wanted to check up on you before we leave."

"I'll go with you," Mei said standing up.

"What about your headache?"

"Oh, that. It's not so bad anymore. In fact, it's almost gone." Silently the demi-goddess let out a thankful prayer as her body healed itself at a rate far more faster than that of a mortal.

Once outside, the group of four headed towards the market place to ask some questions. On their way there Nuriko noticed a shrine of sorts that had Genbus's mark on the top.

"This could be a clue," Tamahome announced. "But those inscriptions look like worm tracks. Does any of you know how to read this?" 

Miaka and Nuriko shook their heads. Mei stepped forward and looked at the writing more closely.

"I think I recognize a word here and there," she said thoughtfully. "Let's see … It talks about a shinzaho shaped like a shell. Priestess … protect … land … and something about a cave in Mt. Kouku."

"That's it!" Miaka excitedly cried out. She stopped an old woman passing by and asked which way it was to Mt. Kouku.

"Just head on to those mountains over there," the lady said as she pointed behind her.

"Thank you," replied the priestess. She turned back to the others and said, "Let's go find the others and tell them."

"Yeah, why don't you and Tamahome do that," Nuriko told Miaka. "Mei and I will go ahead so we don't waste any time."

Something passed between the two men just before the group split up. Mei wondered, but kept silent. She held her tongue until she and Nuriko were galloping towards Mt. Kouku on a lone horse.

"How do you do it?" she asked the seishi in front of her. "How do you keep on loving someone and know that that person doesn't feel the same way?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"I know about you and Miaka. I know you love the priestess. I saw how you looked at her after we rescued you from the storm. I also saw how sad you looked in the woods when Miaka promised to stay here with Tamahome after all this is over." When Mei felt the man tense up, she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to spy on you. I was making sure the priestess would be alright and you just happened to be there as well."

Nuriko was quiet for awhile. "I guess there's no point in hiding it from you now. I love Miaka. And I want her to be happy. If being with Tamahome makes her happy, then so be it. To love someone is to want what's best for them."

Mei thought about her own situation with Tasuki. She did not know if she loved the seishi. But she knew that she's never felt this way about anyone before. And Mei knew that she would do exactly what Nuriko had said - want what was best for the one you love.

"I think I understand," Mei replied. 

"Why are you asking me this anyway?"

Mei was quick to respond. "Nothing. Just curious I guess."

Nuriko smiled mischievously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tasuki, now would it?" He felt Mei's arms tighten around him and his smile widened. 

"Tasuki?" her voiced nearly squeaked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to pretend," the purple-haired seishi laughed. He looked over his shoulder at Mei and winked. "I have eyes too you know. If you're worried about him, I can assure you that he …"

Nuriko's sentence ended in a scream as the horse abruptly stopped and reared on its hind legs. Mei sreamed as well when they were both unseated. The green-haired girl sat up and watched as the horse ran away. She turned to see if Nuriko was alright, but froze when she saw the figure of a half man, half wolf standing several feet from them.

Nuriko saw Mei sit up then suddenly tense up. He opened his mouth to ask if she was hurt some where, but was cut off when he heard a guttural voice speak up.

"Suzaku seishi, I am Ashitare of the Seiryuu seven. I will not let you advance any further."

Mei cursed silently. She had been too distracted by what Nuriko was about to say that she failed to sense the danger.

The Suzaku seishi slowly stood up and walked in front of the young demi-goddess. "Mei, get out of here now."

"But …"

"I said go! I'm gonna take down this brute."

Having said that, Nuriko activated his bracelets and charged at Ashitare. Mei still hesitated to leave her friend and watched in horror as the Seiryuu seishi made a swipe at Nuriko with his claws. The latter jumped away in time, but did not escape harm. His robe had been torn and trails of blood were visible on his chest. Nuriko charged again and jumped to land a kick on his opponent. Ashitare, however, had a quicker reflex and grabbed Nuriko's leg. He spun the Suzaku seishi by his ankle and let him fly towards a tree trunk.

Mei gasped as Nuriko hit the tree and crumpled to the ground. She turned to Ashitare and yelled, "Hey, over here you monster! You think you're so tough? Well, come and get me!"

Mei intertwined her fingers and cast a levitation spell. Rocks began to float around her and then with a yell hurled it all at Ashitare. The enemy sneered and swatted the projectiles like flies and with a roar advanced on the girl.

Mei's body and mind froze as Ashitare ran towards her at a frightening speed. She closed her eyes and waited for his claws to rip her apart. She heard the sickening sound of ripping flesh, but felt no pain.

"Didn't I … tell you … to go," said a weak voice above her.

Mei's eyes flew open and widened in shock as she realized that Nuriko had used his body to shield her from Ashitare's attack. She gasped in horror when she saw the claw protruding from Nuriko's chest.

With a snarl, Ashitare pulled back his hand and watched as one of the Suzaku warriors fell.

"Nuriko …" Mei knelt beside the seishi as tears swam in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon," said Ashitare.

Mei lifted her eyes towards the Seiryuu seishi and felt the anger rise within her. She did not know where the power came from, but she let it fill her body. Mei calmly stood up and stretched out an arm in front of her. Her palm began to glow and with a single purpose in mind, Mei released a stream of energy that blasted him away.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets revealed: Part two

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me.

Chapter 11

"So you're telling us that you found out where the Shinzaho is?" Chiriko asked.

Miaka nodded as they all got ready to climb their horses. She and Tamahome had no problem finding the other four Suzaku seishis. Miaka had remembered about the flare Chiriko gave them and suggested that they use that. The two did not have to wait long before the others rushed to their spot.

"Nuriko and Mei went ahead to Mt. Kouku. Maybe they even have …" Miaka froze as a feeling of lost suddenly overwhelmed her.

"What was that?" Tamahome asked.

The priestess looked at all her seishis as they too seemed to sense something. Then as if a screen of fog slowly lifted from around her, Miaka instantly knew that something had happened to Nuriko.

"Nuriko," she whispered. "Tamahome, quick! Something has happened to Nuriko!"

'Mei,' Tasuki thought fearfully. 

Without wasting time, everybody rode off in a full gallop towards Mt. Kouku.

******

Mei watched as Ashitare's prone body lay unmoving several yards from them.

"So, were you gonna tell us this little secret anytime soon?" Nuriko asked, his voice barely audible.

The young demi-goddess again knelt beside the seishi. "Don't worry Nuriko, just hang on. I'll have you completely healed in just a minute."

"Meiling, what have a told you!" boomed a voice above them.

"Taiitsukun!" cried out Mei and Nuriko at the same time.

"What happened to you just being an observer?" the controller asked her sister. "Aside from what occurred here recently, I know for a fact that you've been very busy _not_ interfering."

Mei had the decency to look guilty at Taiitsukun's sarcastic remark.

"I chose to overlook those minor incidents," she continued. "But you killing a Seiryuu seishi is not a simple matter."

"I'm sorry Taiitsukun, but I had to do it. Ashitare was about to finish us off." Mei briefly looked down at Nuriko before focusing her pleading eyes to the controller. "Come on Sis, please let me save him. It's my fault he got hurt in the first place."

"Sis?" the purple-haired seishi repeated. He looked from Mei to Taiitsukun them back again. "You mean, you're Taiitsukun's sister, _the _demi-goddess Meiling?"

The green-haired girl smiled gently and gave the boy a small nod.

"But I don't see any resemblance." Nuriko added. " I thought Meiling would be an old hag just like Taiitsukun."

A vein popped out from the controller's temple as she gave the seishi a look that would have finished him off. "You're about to die and you're still making jokes about how I look!"

"Sorry, It's just that … ha ha … Oh man, when Tasuki finds out, is he ever gonna flip." Nuriko chuckled some more, but quickly grimaced in pain. His body became slack and the look in his eyes became distant.

"Taiitsukun please!" Mei pleaded. 

The controller looked sadly at his sister. "I'm sorry Meiling. I'm afraid we have to let destiny play out its course. Even if you had not been here with Nuriko, he still would have fought Ashitare to the death. We are bound by ancient rules to never interfere and change one's destiny. As much as I want to help, we still cannot do anything."

Mei opened her mouth to protest some more, but was thwarted by Nuriko's soft voice.

"It's alright Mei. It's a privilege to die for the priestess and for you as well, goddess." With the last of his strength, Nuriko removed his bracelets and handed them over to Mei. "Give these to Miaka and tell her to be strong … always …"

Taiitsukun sadly closed her eyes and slowly faded away. Death was always difficult to handle, but she knew that Meling will have to learn to deal with such lost sooner or later.

"Nuriko? No, please don't go." Mei shook the seishi's still body. With one last wail, the young woman buried her face in her hands and cried for her friend.

That was how Miaka and the other seishis found her.

"Nuriko! No!" the priestess yelled out. She rushed towards the fallen seishi and repeatedly ordered him to wake up.

Tasuki was relieved to see that Mei was alright, but grief soon replaced that feeling when his eyes fell on the bloodied and still form of his friend.

Mei had stood up when the others arrived. She saw their grief-stricken faces but focused her attention on the redhead. It pained her to see Tasuki vehemently deny Nuriko's death before he too broke down and silently cried. 'I wish I could spare you this suffering,' she mutely told him.

Mei snapped out her thoughts when she saw Miaka run away. She told the others that she would go after that priestess herself and talk to her. It took a while to find the other girl, but when she did Mei, took her in her arms and consoled the grieving priestess. She told Miaka what happened, except for the part about her using powers, and what Nuriko had said.

Miaka brushed her tears away. "Nuriko … I promise I won't let you down," she said softly as she placed the bracelets on her wrists.

"Ready to go back?" asked Mei.

"Mm-huh." The brunette nodded then blankly looked around. "Um … do you remember which way it was?"

Mei shook her head and sighed. She discretely reached out for the seishis chis and told Miaka that they should head east. However, as she turned to look at the priestess, Mei found her frowning at something.

"What's wrong Miaka?"

"That huge rock over there. Do you see it?" At the other girl's nod, Miaka began walking towards the landmark. "I think there's a chained door behind it. Let's check it out."

Mei followed her friend and soon the two girls found themselves in front of the Genbu cavern.

"We found it!" Miaka cried out excitedly.

"Yeah, but how do we get in?" asked Mei.

"We could really use Nuriko right now," Miaka said gloomily. "I wish I have his strength to lift this boulder out of the way."

A glint from Miaka's wrist caught Mei's eyes and an inspiration came to her mind.

"Nuriko's bracelets! Miaka, maybe you can activate it the same way Nuriko does and be strong enough to move the boulder."

"Hey, you're right! How do I do it though?"

"I don't know. Concentrate and see what happens."

Miaka closed her eyes and filled her mind with the memories of Nuriko. She also sent out a little prayer to her dear friend to help her out. The demi-goddess watched as a faint red glow engulf Miaka. Then both girls let out a triumphant cry as the bracelets turned into gauntlets.

"Alright!" Miaka approached the rock and pushed it over to the side without breaking a sweat.

"Let's go tell the others," Mei informed the priestess.

"Wait. Why don't we just grab the Shinzaho ourselves real quick while we're here? Besides, I want to do this on my own. For Nuriko."

Mei saw Miaka's determined expression and understood why the other girl wanted to do this. With a gentle smile, the demi-goddess nodded and walked inside the cavern with Miaka.

Author's notes: This chapter was originally part of chapter 10, but was obviously too long so I decided to turn it into a chapter on its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected help

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. Happy reading!

Chapter 12

Both girls screamed as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Mei?" Miaka asked in a shaky voice.

"Stay there, Miaka. I'll try to find us some light." Mei carefully moved in the dark cavern and groped along the wall for a torch. She found one not too far from them and quickly stooped down to pick up some stones. The sounds of the stones striking each other filled the silence for a few seconds before a spark ignited the torch.

The two girls ventured further into the cavern, lighting other torches along the way. Halfway through the tunnel, Mei tensed up as she felt Genbu's power, then saw ice arrows fly at them a second later.

"Miaka watch out!" The demi-goddess dropped the torch she was holding and pushed the priestess down on the ground with her. 

"What was that?" asked Miaka fearfully.

"Ice arrows," Mei answered absently, staring where the arrows came from. To herself she thought, 'That can't be possible. Those arrows came from a Genbu seishi. But I remember Taiitsukun saying that all the Genbu seishis died 200 years ago.

Mei and Miaka both gasped as a deep booming voice echoed around them. "You who seek the shinzaho will only find misfortune."

"Trespassers are not welcome in this sacred place," another voice cried out.

Mei's eyes windened as two male figures appeared a few yards in front of them. There was no mistake, the power they were emanating was definitely Genbu's.

Miaka stood up. "Who are you?"

"We are the guardians of the Genbu priestess. I am Tomite," answered the man with black hair.

"And I am Hikitsu," said the man with long gray hair. "We will show no mercy to those who trespass."

"You're Genbu seishis?" Miaka smiled happily. "Great! Then you'll understand. We desperately need to recover the shinzaho." Without thinking, the priestess ran towards the seishis and failed to notice that Hikitsu had closed his eyes and brought up a hand for an attack.

Mei saw the ice snakes before Miaka did and frantically cast a spell to protect her friend.

"What the …" Hikitsu said in surprise as his attack hit nothing but air. Both him and Tomite looked on in shock as a pig squealed where the brunette had once stood.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the green-haired girl as she ran towards the pig. "Not again. What am I gonna do?! I just turned the priestess of Suzaku into a pig. 

"The priestess of Suzaku?" repeated Tomite. "Are you of the Suzaku Seven?"

Mei was not listening. Her concern was focused on returning Miaka into her original form. She concentrated, but managed to only turn the priestess into other animals- from an ostrich, to a mule, then a rabbit.

The young woman sank to her knees in despair. She picked up the rabbit and pitifully said , "You really did it this time, Meiling. Oh gods, Taiitsukun's gonna kill me for sure."

"You know Taiitsukun?" asked Tomite in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," Mei dejectedly told them. "The old hag is my sister." She briefly recounted how she came to be with the priestess of Suzaku and her seishis.

"But now," Mei finished. "Because of my incompetence, I just ruined any chances of saving the empire of Konan."

Mei hugged the rabbit to her chest and cried. "I'm so sorry Miaka. I just wanted to help."

A lone tear fell on the rabbit's fur and a bright light engulf the animal's body. Mei let go of the rabbit and all three watched in amazement as the priestess slowly returned to her original form.

Tomite glanced at Hikitsu. He saw that his fellow seishi also sensed the truth in what the girl said. They gave each other a nod and decided to trust her.

Mika blinked her eyes, then cried out in surprised as Mei embraced her in a tight hug.

"You're back! Oh thank the gods!" the demi-goddess cheered.

"Back? But where did I go?" A confused Miaka looked at Mei and the two men. "What happened?"

Mei froze and quickly racked her brain for a reasonable excuse. However, she was surprised when Hikitsu spoke up for her.

"I placed you under a trance," the seishi lied. "Do not worry. I merely wanted to know how pure your intentions are for the shinzaho."

The demi-goddess could not believe that they were covering up for her. She looked at both the seishis in the eyes and saw that they understood and believed her. Gratitude sparkled in her eyes and she returned the smile they gave her.

"Please accept our apologies," added Tomite. "Follow us and we'll lead you directly to the shinzaho."

******

"Where could those two have gone to?" Tamahome said, getting frustrated. He and the four other Suzaku seishis had began to worry and search for Mei and Miaka when they did not return. "I had a feeling that Miaka needed our help or something."

"Don't worry, Tamahome," Chichiri reassured his friend. "I'm sure Mei won't let anything happen to Miaka, no da."

"And how the freak is she suppose to do that?!" shouted Tasuki. "She's no warrior like us. Who the heck is gonna protect _her_ when they ran into trouble. She'll probably do something stupid again. Dang women, why do they always think they're so freakin' invincible. They just run off without a freakin' care in the world and do as they dang well please. Arrgh, when I get my hands on her …"

Chichiri listened to the redhead rant and rave about Mei. With a sad smile, he realized that the bandit really cared about Mei. But as long as he had known Mei, he knew that the soft-hearted demi-goddess had never responded well to harsh words. Chichiri remembered how hurt Mei had been the last time Tasuki yelled at her and hoped to spare the girl a second helping of Tasuki's temper. When there was a pause in the redhead's tirade, the monk quickly spoke up.

"Calm down, Tasuki. I don't think that's the right way to show Mei how worried you were, no da."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Tasuki. "And just how would _you_ do it?"

"Err … give her a hug, no da?" Chichiri answered hesitantly and hoped he would get the hint.

"Hmph, I just bet you would," came the mumbled reply.

"What did you say, no da?"  
"Nothing." Tasuki clamped his mouth shut and directed his anger towards himself. 'What the freak is wrong with you?' he asked himself. 'You're jealous of your friend over a girl you barely know.'

'Na-ah,' replied his subconscious. 'You know she's brave, kind, and selfless. She's basically beautiful inside and out. No wonder you've fallen for her.'

"Ah, shut up," Tasuki said out loud.

"I didn't say anything, no da," siad a startled Chichiri.

"Not you," the redhead replied irritably. "I was talking to … never mind."

"Hey you guys!" cried out Chiriko. "Look over there." The youngest seishi pointed at a gigantic door that was slowly opening at the moment.

"What is it?" Mitsukake asked. "Do you think that's where the …"

"Miaka!" Tamahome suddenly called out as he saw the two girls emerge from within.

The other also saw them and ran after Tamahome. Mei and Miaka beamed at them as they approached.

"Tamahome, look," Miaka announced ecstatically. "We found the..umph." The rest of her sentence was cut off as the seishi drew her into his chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to make me worry like that?" he said softly into her hair.

"I'm sorry. We saw the cavern so we went to get the shinzaho. The spirit guardians of the Genbu priestess showed us where it was."

"Spirits?" asked Chichiri. "You mean ghosts, no da?"

"Uh-huh. Mei nodded. "They were very helpful. They tried to stop and attack us at first, but Hikitsu and Tomite said that's the reason they stayed behind - to protect the shinzaho. They also told us that we needed …"

"What?!" Tasuki suddenly shouted. The redhead, who had successfully controlled his tongue up to his point, exploded at the mention of someone hurting Mei. "Where are those scums? I'll teach them to attack defenseless girls!"

"It's alright, Tasuki." Mei lay a hand on the redhead's arm and held him back before he could charge inside the cavern. "We're fine. We didn't get hurt. They understood after we explained things to them. Besides, the Genbu seishis are gone. They've fulfilled their duty."

"What the freak were you thinking?!" Now that there was no one to pound on to release all his pent up emotions, Mei received Tasuki's anger. "Why do you always throw yourself in dangerous situations? Jeez woman, do you have a death wish or something?"

Mei's insides soared as the seishi went through what she had began to recognize as his I'm-mad-because-I'm-worried-about-you routine. Without thinking she enclosed his right hand in her hands and gave it a squeeze. 

"Thank you for worrying, Tasuki. But really, I'm fine." She looked him square in the eyes and smiled brightly.

Everybody witnessed the effect of Mei's smile on the redhead. Their jaws almost dropped to the ground when Tasuki's face took on a dazed expression before softening - all traces of anger gone.

"Yeah … well, just try not to run off again without us knowing where you're going." Tasuki noticed everyone staring at the two of them and tried to bring the situation to a more familiar footing.

"You gonna give me back my hand there or what?" he asked Mei sarcastically. 

The girl quickly let go of his hand and turned away to hide her blush. In doing so, she missed the small smile that crept into Tasuki's lips.

Suddenly, without warning a wolf jumped in their midst and snatched the shinzaho from Miaka's hands. It looked back at them with what looked like a sneer.

"That's Ashitare!" Mei exclaimed as she sensed the animal's familiar chi. It was not as strong as it was when he was in his human form, but it was the Seiryuu seishi nonetheless. 

Miaka looked at Mei in confusion. "But I thought he's dead. You said Nuriko … Hey come back here!" she suddenly yelled at the retreating wolf. She took off after the animal and did not look back.

"Miaka, wait!" Tamahome followed the priestess, with Mei hot on his heels.

"What the freak?!" Tasuki exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought we just talked about you not running off again!" With a frustrated growl he told the others to remain where they were and then went after Tamahome and the two girls.

Author's notes: Sorry to cut it short, but this chapter is way too long already. Anyway, hope you liked it. And thanks for the reviews Flying heart, Princess Death (and for adding me to your fav list), and to Angel of AnimeXOXO. Angel all I can say is wow. Thanks for taking the time to review every single chapter. I enjoyed reading each one of them. 'Till next time. 


	13. Chapter 13: Confusion and Danger

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is the property of Yu Watase. The only character that belongs to me is Mei.

Author's notes: Yay, more reviews! Probably the most I got for a single chapter. Thanks you guys: DrangonGurlMiaka, Scythe, Princess Death, Angel Of AnimeXOXO, Ryogaz Gal, LanaPanther, and Liez. Your wonderful reviews are after all the fuel for my imagination. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I think it's my favorite. I really had fun writing it. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Tasuki easily caught up with Tamahome and Mei, who admitted to having lost sight of the priestess. Mei had secretly tried locating Miaka's chi, but failed. She sensed someone else's presence in the woods and wondered if it was a Seiryuu seishi.

'He or she could be the one preventing my attempts,' Mei thought as they searched the woods for Miaka.

"Tasuki," Tamahome said. "Keep looking around here with Mei and I'll check out that area over there."

"Sure thing, Tama." Tasuki and Mei watched the other seishi disappear, all the while calling out Miaka's name.

Tasuki turned to Mei with a frown. "What is it with girls? Is it just in you all to blindly run away into who knows where? Jeez, now I remember why I don't like girls."

Mei stopped her search and looked at Tasuki in surprise. "You don't like girls?" she asked hesitantly.

The bandit had his back turned to Mei and failed to notice her reaction. He continued to talk, not realizing what he was saying.

"What's there to like? They cry all the time, always getting into trouble. They could totally mess up a guy. Take Tamahome for example. He spends more time worrying over Miaka than just loving her. Now that's just plain miserable."

"Oh."

Something in Mei's voice made Tasuki turn around. He saw her crestfallen face as she looked at the ground.

"I didn't know you were _that_ kind of a guy," Mei said softly.

Tasuki's frown disappeared and was replaced by sheer horror. His mouth worked to open and close, but no words seemed to come out as he realized what Mei was thinking. 'Oh gods, she thinks I'm … gay!' Indignation swelled inside him and he tried to convince Mei otherwise.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well you said …"

"I know what I said! And I know what's going on in that dirty little mind of yours! I don't go for … I'm not …" Tasuki gave up and thought to himself, 'gods! I can't even say the freakin' word!'

Tasuki looked at Mei intently and came up with an idea. He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist. Mei let out a gasp, her hands automatically going onto Tasuki's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked and tried to push him away.

"Proving something."

Mei saw the glint in his eyes before he closed the distance between them. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was rough at first, but gradually softened. Her eyes closed as a new, wonderful, and warm feeling flowed through her body. Her hands stopped pushing Tasuki away. She thought of nothing else, but the seishi and his kiss.

Tasuki slowly lifted his head and stared at Mei. Her eyes opened and their gazes locked on to each other. He tried to slow the rapid beating of his heart and gather his thoughts as well. The kiss was suppose to teach Mei a lesson- to show how much of a man he was. What he did not expect was how much he would be affected by it. And how much he would enjoy it. He was compelled to kiss her again as his eyes fell on her lips. But instead Tasuki abruptly let Mei go so that she will not see how much the kiss had affected him. 

Mei blinked and watched as the redhead's expression became cool. He smirked at her and said, "Just because I don't like getting involve with girls, doesn't mean I'm not attracted to them." With that said, the seishi walked away nonchalantly.

'What just happened?' Mei silently asked. 'First he was angry, then he was kissing me, and now he acts like it was nothing.' Mei continued to stare at Tasuki's back. 'But it wasn't nothing. I could have sworn he felt as shocked as I was about that kiss.' 

She was about to call out to Tasuki when she felt a strong chi power up. It was definitely not one of the Suzaku seishis. And since everyone of Suzaku's was being blocked, it could only mean one thing.

'Seiryuu,' Mei thought. 'That must mean Miaka's near by too.' 

Mei gave Tasuki one last glance before quietly running off in the direction of the chi. As she neared a clearing, Mei spotted a tent of some sort and pinpointed the chi inside. Without wasting anytime, she ran up to the tent and pulled the flaps aside.

******

Tasuki turned as Tamahome emerged from the bushes. The other seishi looked distracted as he approached the bandit.

"Any luck?" asked Tasuki.

"What? Uh, no … I mean, kinda." There was a slight pause as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. "I just had a talk with Taiitsukun."

"Yeah? What did the old hag have to say?" commented Tasuki with a smirk.

"She said that Miaka was alright, just resting somewhere."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get her so we can get going!"

"That's the thing. Taiitsukun said she'll take care of Miaka and that we should go ahead to Sairo for the other shinzaho."

"Other shinzaho?!" exploded Tasuki. "She didn't tell us anything about a freakin' shinzaho in Sairo before. Hey Mei, you know anything about this?"

Tasuki turned to where he last saw the girl, but did not see her there. He ran to the spot and frantically looked in all directions.

"Oh for the love of … arggh! Now where did that girl run off to?!"

Tasuki started to take the left trail, but stopped as something inside him said to go the other way. Acting on instinct, the bandit took the right trail at a dead run.

******

"No!" Mei screamed as she saw Miaka lying on the ground. A blond-haired man was walking towards the priestess menacingly.

At her scream, the man stopped in his tracks and looked at Mei with mild surprise. When he spoke however, his voice was emotionless.

"You must be one of the Suzaku seven. I didn't know one of you will be adept enough to trace your priestess' whereabouts. Not with the barrier I erected."

"Stay away from her," Mei threatened and put all she had in the same energy blast she had used earlier on Ashitare.

Mei saw the man put up a shield, but was still thrown against the tent. She did not wait to see if the seishi was dead or not, but ran straight to Miaka.

"Miaka! Wake up! Please be alright."

The priestess moaned and opened her eyes. "Mei?"

"Miaka!" Mei cried out happily. She helped her friend to her feet and placed an arm under her shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was … Nakago! Where's Nakago? Did he …?" Miaka slumped to the ground and began to cry.

Mei assumed that Miaka was talking about the blond guy in the tent. "Don't worry. I stopped him before he can do anything," Mei comforted the other girl and pulled her up again.

"He didn't …?" the brunette asked as they walked out of the tent. "But how did you …"

"No time for that. We have to hurry before…"

"Leaving so soon?"

Both girls whirled around at the softly spoken question and froze. In front them was the blond Seiryuu seishi.

"Nakago," Miaka whispered in fear.

Mei tensed and slowly backed up herself and Miaka from Nakago.

"That was quite something," Nakago said, his cold eyes boring into Mei's. "But definitely not Suzaku's. I sensed it's a different source all together. So tell me, what role do you play in this priestess' little adventure?"

Miaka looked at the other girl in confusion. "Mei, what's he talking about?" 

"Nothing. Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Mei stared back at the seishi with fierce determination even though she was shaking inside. 'Oh, I shouldn't have come here by myself,' she thought in a panic. 'Tasuki, where are you?'

"So that's how it is, is it? It doesn't matter. I'll find out soon enough." Nakago smirked then released a wave of chi power in their direction.

Mei sensed it at once and pushed Miaka out of the way. The demi-goddess, however, was not so lucky. Mei screamed as she felt the invisible force slam her against a tree. She painfully slid to the ground and thought in disbelief at how strong the Seiryuu seishi was.

"Mei!" Miaka yelled running over to her friend's side.

The priestess' scream was echoed by Tasuki as he came out into the clearing. He had seen Mei push Miaka away, but was still too far from them to prevent Mei from getting hurt. Tamahome was also soon out in the open and surveyed the scene before him. He ran towards the girls as Tasuki moved to face Nakago. Anger swelled inside the bandit, fueled by his fear for Mei's condition.

"How dare you attack defenseless girls?" Tasuki snarled out as a ring of fire circled around him and his tiessen. "You son of a … Recca Shinen!"

A column of fire erupted around a surprised Nakago. But the Seiryuu seishi quickly countered the attack with a barrier and the column of fire collapsed around him. Nakago coldly looked at the redhead and fired a succession of chi blasts in his direction. Tasuki easily dodged each one of them and returned the favor by hurling streams of fire at his opponent.

Mei, with the help of Miaka and Tamahome, slowly stood up. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Tasuki fighting Nakago alone.

"Tasuki, no!" she cried out and tried to run towards him. Hands held her back as both priestess and seishi warned her to stay back. The demi-goddess turned desperate eyes on Tamahome. "You have to help him. He'll get killed if you don't."

Without wasting any time, Tamahome joined his fellow seishi in the battle. Both girls apprehensively watched as Nakago slammed both Tasuki and Tamahome against the trees. 

(A/N: Sorry if I made too much references to people getting slammed against the trees. It is a forest after all, what else can they be slammed into. ^_^ )

Fear squeezed at Mei's heart when both seishis did not get back up on their feet right away.

'What do I do?' Mei asked herself. She watched as Nakago advance on the men. 'I can't let them see me use my powers, specially Tasuki. I don't know how he'll react.'

With her mind resolved, Mei ran closer towards the men and started pelting Nakago with whatever stones she can pick up from the ground. 'This should distract him for awhile and give Tasuki and Tamahome time to recover.' Mei ignored the priestess as she called out for Mei to come back.

The blond seishi turned to face the green-haired girl with an expression of disbelief. "Is this a joke?"

"Leave them alone," commanded Mei. Each word was emphasized with a stone hitting his body. 

Nakago lifted a hand to stop the rocks in mid air. "I don't know what game you're playing, girl. But I am growing weary of it."

Tasuki fought the pain all over his body and struggled to get up. Beside him, he heard Tamahome doing the same and gingerly opened one eye. Both eyes widened in horror as he saw Nakago's outstretched hand glowing blue with energy. Tasuki quickly turned his head to see who the target was.

"No!" he screamed. With all the strength and speed he possessed, Tasuki pushed himself off the ground and ran towards Mei.

Author's note: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Please don't be mad. But if you want to know what happens, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ^_^ Well, don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing is what it seems

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. 

Author's note: Hiya people. Sorry for the long wait. I decided to give my poor brain a break after finals. Hopefully I can put up another chapter before I go back to school. Oh, and I've started a new fanfic. If anyone of you have ever seen _Shamanic Princess_, please feel free to check out _Angel of Music_. Now that I've gotten that little shameless plug out of the way ^_^… Thanks for being patient and for the review The Invisible Becca-Chan, Keena and Angel of AnimeXOXO - love reading your reviews, so sorry about the cliffhanger. I really didn't mean for it to end that way, Flying heart - thanks, guess you read my mind. Well on with the story, enjoy!

Chapter 14

Mei sat by the pond and stared at the water with unseeing eyes. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts while the others set up camp nearby. In her mind, the same scene kept playing over and over - Tasuki shoving her out of the way, Tasuki getting hit by the chi blast, then Tasuki bleeding on the ground.

"You look troubled, no da."

The young demi-goddess started and turned around. She gave Chichiri a small smile before facing the water again. The seishi sat down beside her and waited for Mei to speak first.

"It's all my fault," she said softly. "I should have just … He got hurt because of me. If Tamahome hadn't stopped Nakago with his own chi ball, who knows what the Seiryuu seishi would have done next."

Mei covered her face with her hands and cried. Chichiri took off his mask before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Besides, it was only a shoulder wound. Mitsukake fixed it up already, so you shouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah? But what about the next time?!" she snapped back. "What if I do something idiotic again and put you all in danger?" She looked away from Chichiri before continuing more softly. "Taiitsukun was right. I never do anything but mess things up. I should have just stayed in Mt. Taikuoku."

The monk looked towards the pond as well and asked, "You sure about that? You would have missed out on a lot of things. Tasuki for instance."

Mei gave him a surprised look, not sure what to say. The seishi saw her expression and chuckled.

"Don't look surprised. I've known you long enough to know that you have feeling for him."

"I love him, Chichiri," she admitted. "I don't know how or why, when all he does is get mad at me." Mei smiled softly as she remembered the kiss. "Well, maybe not all the time."

"You know, he wouldn't have risked his life like that if he didn't feel the same way about you."

"Hmm … I doubt it," she replied softly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." The seishi replaced the mask on his face and stood up. "Why don't we ask him, no da?"

"What?!" exclaimed Mei. "Chichiri, don't you dare. Come back here!" She grabbed the monk's kesa from behind and yanked hard.

"Ackhh! … I was just kidding, no da … let go … you're chocking me, no da!" The two continued to joke around before settling down in a companionable silence.

"Thanks, Chichiri," Mei said after a while and gave the monk's hand a squeeze for emphasis.

"No problem, no da," he answered and squeezed her hand in return.

Behind a tree, Tasuki watched the two from afar. Whatever they said to each other was lost to his ears. However, he saw enough to witness the closeness between them.

******

"Hey, how much further do we have to freakin' go?!" complained Tasuki. "I'm fryin' out here!" The red head drew an arm over his brows and placed his canteen over his lips. He tilted it up, but no water came out. "Oh man."

"Here you go, Tasuki." Mei held out her own canteen to wards the seishi with a smile. "Have some of mine."

Tasuki grunted his thanks. He quickly returned the container to her and rode off to the head of the group. He had been trying to keep his distance from Mei ever since he saw her with Chichiri by the pond the other day. After saving Mei from Nakago, the fiery bandit realized just how much the green-haired girl had began to mean to him. Somehow in the middle of all this, he fell in love with her. 'But from the look of things, it seemed that she did not feel the same way,' he mused silently. 'Sure she was always nice and sweet to me. And she didn't pull away from that kiss. But face it, man, she has a thing for Chichiri, not you.'

The jealous part of him wanted nothing more than to trash anyone who would dare get close to Mei. But being that Chichiri was a fellow seishi and a close friend, he knew he could never do that. Both people mean so much to him that the only way he can make Mei happy was to stay away from her and keep her and Chichiri together. 

Tasuki gave himself a mental shake and thought, 'Jeez, when did I become such a sentimental freak?'

"Everyone, look!" Miaka exclaimed, pointing to a city below them. "It's Sairo, we finally made it!"

"Perhaps we can find shelter and food," Chiriko piped in. "We've been under the sun too long and need to replenish our bodies."

The group headed towards the city. Mei looked around the capitol and sensed that something was not quite right. Everything looked normal, but she felt that something was missing. She was still troubled when they checked in at an inn and got ready to order food. They sat down around a table and Mei finally realized that they were missing someone. 

"Where's Tasuki?" she asked.

"He said something about this place not having any good sake," answered Tamahome. "So he went to go look for a tavern."

"Oh."

Mei barely touched her food throughout the entire meal as she grew more depressed. At first she thought Tasuki's avoidance was just her imagination, but his disappearance right now quickly confirmed her suspicion. 'I guess he's mad at me again,' she quietly told herself.

"Mei, are you alright?" Mitsukake asked, breaking through her reverie. "Your not eating your food."

"Oh … me? I'm fine." She plastered on a bright smile. "I just don't have much of an appetite. I guess I'm tired that's all."

"In that case, can I have your food?" Miaka asked hopefully.

Everyone at the table groaned.

"What?" the priestess asked innocently.

"Nothing," Mei said quickly. "Here, help yourself."

The demi-goddess excused herself and headed to her room. She changed her mind halfway there and backtracked. Mei glanced at her friends' table and made sure no one was watching as she quickly snuck out of the inn. Once outside, she again tried to figure out what was bugging her about the city. She walked up and down the streets observing the people, but couldn't find anything amiss.

"Still," she thought out loud. "There's something not right here. Hmm … wonder where Tasuki is?" 

After a few minutes of getting no where, Mei decided to head back to the inn and talk to Chichiri about what she sensed. As she turned around a corner, Mei accidentally bumped into a hooded figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," came the soft reply. The lady smiled at Mei and asked if she was lost. "You just look so deep in thought."

"No, I'm fine." Mei backed away from the woman, not liking what she felt from her.

"If you're sure then," the other lady said with a smile. "Have a nice day."

Mei nodded and watched her walk away. She didn't know why, but something made her follow the hooded figure. She carefully reached out her senses and gasped when she felt Seiryuu's power surrounding the woman. What was more strange was that the lady didn't feel like a person at all. It felt like she was just a hallow shell.

"As if she isn't real," Mei wondered out loud.

The young demi-goddess focused on the bustling citizens around her and froze in shock when she felt no chi coming from any of them. She gave a sudden scream when a hand clasped her shoulder from behind. Still screaming, Mei swung her arm back and felt it connect with something soft. She heard a muffled curse and turned to see a certain red-haired bandit nursing his injured nose with one hand and carrying a bottle of sake in the other.

"Whatcha do that fer?!" he yelled through his hand.

"Tasuki? … Oh gods, I'm so sorry. It's just that I was already freaked out. Then you came and well … Are you okay?"

The seishi blushed when he saw Mei peering up at him with worried eyes. "Uh … I'm fine. I was gonna ask you the same question. You were just standing in the middle of the street with this look on your face."

Mei remembered what she just discovered and quickly grabbed the boy's arm in her excitement. Tasuki's blush deepened as Mei leaned in closer and whispered to him in a fierce tone.

"Tasuki, we have to get out of here. This place … it isn't real. I think it's a Seiryuu trap."

"Whoa, hold on. What are you talking about?"

"The people … they're hallow. It's like all this is an illusion."

"Not real?" The bandit held up the bottle of sake and drank. "Taste real enough to me. Are you sure you're okay? The sun didn't fry your brain or anything, did it?"

Mei let out an exasperated breath and dragged Tasuki back to the inn with her. When they entered the building, they saw Chichiri about to climb the stairs.

"Chichiri, wait," Mei called out. "Where are the others?"

"Miaka and Tamahome are resting, no da. Chiriko's at the capitol library reading up on something and Mitsukake's stocking up on our medicine supply. Why? What's wrong, no da?"

"Can't you sense it?" Mei asked. "There isn't a single tangible life force in the city aside from us."

Tasuki shook his head. "She thinks all this is an illusion, can you believe that?"

"Um … Mei I don't really sense anything wrong, no da," Chichiri said worriedly. With a wary glance at the red head the monk whispered, "Are you sure you're not imagining things? Should you even be saying things like that in front of Tasuki, no da?"

"I was just telling her that maybe it was because she was under the sun too long," Tasuki said eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Ha…ha," laughed Chichiri weakly. "Tasuki's right, no da."

"Arrgh, snap out of it, you guys!"

Mei thought for a while as the two seishis watched her with concern. 'Okay, they're obviously hypnotized or something,' she silently told herself. 'So how do I get them to snap out of it?' Mei glanced over at Chichiri and saw the shakujo in his hand. Without any hesitation, she snatched the staff, hefted it in her hands, then looked at the two men with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, but it's the only way. And this is real enough to cause pain."

Both seishis managed to asked, "Pain?" before the demi-goddess hit them on the head with the shakujo. Hard. Both the bandit and monk fell over with a groan and cradled their heads. Tasuki let out a string of foul words and stood up to glare at Mei.

"What the heck's the big idea?!" he yelled. "First you freakin' punch me on the nose. Now, you hit me on the head with a freakin' …" Tasuki stopped his tirade and blinked at his surrounding. "What the …"

Chichiri had also recovered and was looking around him in astonishment. "You're right, no da."

"What do you see?" she asked. For her the buildings and people where still there, but if they had snapped out of the illusion then it would mean that they could see their real environment.

"S-sand," Tasuki said in shock. "We're in the middle of a freakin' desert."

"Only a sorcerer could wield magic this powerful, no da. And this could only mean …"

"Seiryuu." Mei finished for Chichiri.

Tasuki looked at Mei with confused eyes. "But how'd you know?"

"No time," she explained, handing back Chichiri's shakujo. "We have to get the others to…"

All three froze when they heard someone cackle behind them. Mei spun around and saw a painted man materialize as well as witness the city dissolve before her eyes.

"Nakago was right about you," the man said to Mei. "How else could you have seen through my shin's illusion."

"Who the heck are you?!" Tasuki shouted.

"I am Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. Your deaths could have been less painful. But then again I rather enjoy it the other way around."

Tasuki pulled Mei behind him and told her to run. "We'll take care of this freak."

Tomo raised his shin and made Tasuki and Chichiri believe that they were trapped in a tangle of vines. Both seishis began to scream in pain as Tomo tightened the imaginary vines and added thorns to the illusion. Tears formed in Mei's eyes as she watched them suffer.

"Fight it, Tasuki! It's just in your mind. Chichiri, remember your training!" 

Mei heard Tasuki scream again and her heart constricted in pain at the sound. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mind flashed an image of Tasuki taking Nakago's blast for her. 

'No,' she thought. 'I won't let him get hurt again.' She looked up and turned cold eyes toward the Seiryuu seishi.

"Stop it," she commanded in a deadly whisper.

"I don't think so," Tomo replied. He tried to weave an illusion around her, but gasped when it didn't work. 

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Mei lifted a hand and within seconds the shin in Tomo's hand shattered into tiny pieces.

Tasuki and Chichiri stumbled as they were released from the imaginary vines, while Miaka and the other Suzaku seishis blinked around them in confusion.

"What's going on?" the priestess asked. Miaka and the others looked on as Mei's body emitted a strange light.

"You said you enjoy painful deaths," Mei was saying. "Well here's one that you might like."

Tasuki could only stare as Mei trapped Tomo in a cage of electricity. The seishi screamed in pain and with a burst of energy, the demi-goddess disintegrated the man.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the green-haired girl, but Mei was only concerned about the red head's reaction. She looked at Tasuki, not sure what to say. She saw him looking at her blankly, not sure of how he was taking the whole situation.

'Tasuki, say something,' she silently pleaded.

Before anyone could say anything, Mei suddenly found herself encased in a sphere of light. The demi-goddess panicked and placed her hands against the invicible barrier.

"No, don't…," she cried out towards the sky. With tears in her eyes she gazed back at the bandit.

"Tasuki," she whispered before disappearing with the sphere.

"Mei!" Miaka exclaimed as she, Tamahome, Chiriko and Mitsukake rushed to where Tasuki and Chichiri stood.

Tasuki blinked as his brain finally registered what happened. "Where'd she go?" he asked in a thin voice. "She was just … and then she … Dang it! Who did this?!" Anger swirled within him and immediately turned to face the blue-haired monk.

"I don't know what the heck just happened here, but I have a feeling that you do! You're the only one who's not shock about any of this. So spill it! If anything happens to her, I swear …"

Chichiri took off his mask and fixed a steady gaze at the bandit. "Calm down, Tasuki."

"Chichiri, do you know what happened to Mei?" Chiriko asked.

"Yes," the monk replied. "Don't worry, she's not in any danger." 

"So where is she?" Tamahome asked.

"I believe she's been teleported to Taiitsukun's palace."

"What the freak does that old hag want with Mei?!" Tasuki retorted.

"To just have a word with her hopefully. As a goddess, Meilin wasn't suppose to interfere with any seishi business. Apparently, killing Tomo was the last straw for Taiitsukun."

"You mean to say, Mei is _the _goddess Meilin," Mitsukake said.

"If Mei is Meilin," Chiriko mused. "Then that would mean that she's Taiitsukun's sister."


	15. Chapter 15: All for love

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. 

Author's note: Thanks to the following reviewers: **The Invisible Becca-Chan**: Yup, I figured it's about time and if you know Tasuki, I bet you can guess what his reaction will be. **Keena**: You're very welcome and hey don't sweat it. I just wish I didn't have to let you wait this long for ch. 15. **chibi-ken14**: Thanks, I'm so flattered. I hope you're still interested even after such a long delay. **Tasuki fan girl**: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it, but hey don't sell yourself short. What was it they say about being your own worst critic, 'cause I certainly think I'm not that good of a writer. Well, everyone I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and just a side note I will be using the names Mei and Meiling interchangeably throughout this chapter, but I'm still talking about the same person. Happy reading!

Chapter 15

"Come on, work you stupid piece of . . . Urgh!"

Meiling stared at the mirror in frustration before giving a dejected sigh. She finally slumped down on the floor in defeat and gave up trying to work the mirror. Taiitsukun had forbidden her to continue on the journey with the priestess and her seishis but she never said anything about not being able to watch them. The only problem was she did not know how to work her sister's viewing mirror.

Meiling looked back at her reflection with watery eyes. "Tasuki …," she whispered and wondered if the red headed seishi was alright. Suddenly a vague outline began to take shape on the mirror's surface. Meiling moved closer and held her breath. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Taiitsukun's disapproving face stared back at her through the mirror's reflection.

The young demi-goddess gave a startled scream as soon as she recognized the controller's face before her. Disappointment quickly took over her shock as realization that it was her sister's reflection she saw and not Tasuki's. For a minute she thought that she had finally gotten the spell right.

"Nothing apparently," Meiling said forlornly. She began walking away, but stopped short as Taiitsukun herself materialized in front of her.

The girl kept her head down. "Go ahead, just give me the lecture so I can leave."

Meiling waited for her sister to speak. When seconds passed by with only silence, the demi-goddess glanced up and saw that Taiitsukun just remained motionless, watching her. Meiling inwardly cringed. It was times like this that she was wary of her sister the most. That was why Meling was surprised when Taiitsukun just sighed and slowly shook her head. 

"I never should have let you go."

Meiling frowned at her sister's words. She had never heard Taiitsukun sound so resigned before.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault," Meiling said. "I know my interference may have messed up some cosmic balance or another, but if I had to do everything all over again I wouldn't change a thing."

"You love him that much?"

Meiling's lips parted, ready to deny what was obvious, but then just shrugged. 'What's the use?' she thought. 'She's been watching all this time anyway.' The young girl looked back at her sister, despair written all over her face.

"What am I suppose to do now Taiitsukun? It hurts so much to not be with him, but at the same time I know that there's no way I can stay with Tasuki." Meiling clenched her fists as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Please help me. You're the controller … you must know something … I can't … I just can't …" She bowed her head and let the tears come.

Taiitsukun watched her sister, her eyes filling with compassion as Meiling sobbed uncontrollably. With a gentleness she rarely shows, Taiitsukun drew closer to her sister and lifted the girl's chin in one hand and wiped the tears on her cheek with the other.

"I should have awakened you decades ago," the controller said softly. "At least that way you would have learned enough to not let your heart rule you."

"Is that what you had to do?" asked Meiling.

Taiitsukun just stared back at her and the demi-goddess knew the answer without hearing it. 'I guess that explains a lot about her,' she mused silently.

Meiling sighed and made her decision. "I'm sorry. I'll stop being selfish and train harder." She chewed on her lips before continuing more hesitantly. "Could I maybe see Tas-, I mean Miaka and the others one last time?"

Taiitsukun nodded and instructed the mirror to show the seishis. She watched as Meiling's eyes filled with longing at the sight of the red-haired seishi. Her sister may think her heartless at times, but at that moment Taiitsukun realized that she did not want Meiling to turn out like her.

'Maybe she can live the life I never had,' Taiitsukun told herself. Outloud she said, "Perhaps there is a way I can help you, Meiling."

******

Miaka handed the round mirror back to Chichiri with a smile. "I'm glad Hotohori is doing fine."

Chichiri nodded as they both stoop up from the steps and walked towards the garden. When they reached the real Sairo, Tamahome met his former master in town and the group were promptly invited to stay at his home.

After a few minutes of silence Miaka spoke up. "How's Tasuki doing?"

"Still the same, no da. I've never seen him this quiet before, no da. Tamahome tried cheering him up, but he just ended up getting burned, no da."

The priestess giggled before sobering up. "I guess Mei's disappearance hit him harder than we all thought. I never knew the day would come when he'll end up eating his words about not liking girls."

"Speaking of Tasuki." Chichiri motioned at the approaching bandit.

Miaka watched in concern as Tasuki walked without really noticing his surroundings. She glimpsed dark circles under his eyes, which at the moment looked unfocused. 'His mind must be elsewhere,' she thought.

"Hi, Tasuki!" Miaka greeted out loud and cheerfully ran up to the seishi.

Tasuki started and focused his eyes on the priestess. He saw Chichiri walk up behing Miaka and gave both of them a small smile.

"You wanna do something?" asked the girl. "I was thinking of going into town and look around a bit."

"Nah, that's okay. I think I'll just stay here and …"

Tasuki stopped short as all three of them noticed that a blinding light appear above them. It was quickly followed by a screech as the small figure of a girl came hurdling down on top of Chichiri. The girl sat up and gave a cheerful laugh at the monk as he looked over his shoulder from the ground.

"Sorry about that, Chichiri," Meiling said. "I guess I still need to work on my teleportation spell."

"Daaa…"

Meiling looked up and continued to grin. "Hi guys!"

Miaka squealed in delight and threw herself at the other girl. Chichiri dusted himself off as the two friends hugged each other. Tasuki just stood there, mouth agape in disbelief.

The green-haired girl stepped away from the priestess and looked at Tasuki. The smile was still pasted on her face, but deep inside she was a nervous wreck. She did not know how Tasuki would welcome her, now that he knows her secret.

"M-Mei," the bandit stuttered. "You're back."

She gave him a small wave, not sure what to do next. She saw him slightly shake his head and watched as his face became .

"What the freak are you doing here?" he asked, eyes turning cold.

Meiling's smile falttered. She wanted to tell him that she came back for him, but debated whether or not it was too early to tell him that.

"I wanted to help," she offered lamely. Her eyes darted nervously at all three of them. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys the truth before, but I really didn't mean any harm."

"You honestly believe we'd trust you now!" sneered Tasuki. "You should have freakin' stayed were you belong."

"No! Tasuki wait!" Meiling shouted after the seishi as he briskly walked away from them. She bowed her head and softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Mei," Miaka said, offered the girl a smile and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure he's glad to see you again. You should have seen how depress he was when you were gone!"

Meiling tried to smile back, but her eyes still held the doubt she felt. "I don't really blame him or anyone else if they're mad at me. I lied to you all. I just wish …" She sighed and looked at the direction Tasuki disappeared to.

"No one's mad at you, Meiling, no da," Chichiri assured her. "We were actually worried what Taiitsukun might do to you, no da. Speaking of which, does she know that you're here?"

The girl nodded. "but first I think you should stop calling me 'Meiling.' It'll be just 'Mei' from now on." At the monk's puzzled look, Meiling explained everything that had happened in Mt. Taikuoku.

********

Mei walked towards Miaka's room. She was worried about her friend after she ran out of the room during dinner. She did not know what was going on between her and Tamahome, but the meal had been quite awkward- what with the way the blue-haired seishi was acting and with Tasuki ignoring her completely. The others did seem happy to see her again and had even stayed afterwards to talk with her after dinner. She also wanted to talk to Tasuki, but he left as soon as he had finished his meal. Tamahome also went off somewhere, but from the way he was clutching his stomach she can easily guess where.

The green-haired girl gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered how Miaka's cooking tasted. 'Do people really eat that stuff in her world?' she mused silently. She was just about to turn into the next corner when Mei heard Miaka's voice.

"…small tower. I want you to go there with me before the sun sets"

Mei peeked around the corner and saw the priestess standing by Tamahome's doorway. She heard Miaka say something about believing in Tamahome, but forgetting about him if he doesn't show up. 

She started to follow Miaka, but froze when she heard someone speak from behind her.

"So, is this the reason why you came back?" the voice said. "To spy on us?"

She whirled around with a gasp and found Tasuki staring at her coldly.

"Tasuki, I didn't hear you coming." The seishi opened his mouth to reply, but Mei continued to speak. "Hey, what's with the tower by the old temple? I heard Miaka say she was going there."

The bandit's eyes widened in shock. After a bit of persuasion from Mei, the seishi told her about the legend that if a couple kisses on top of the tower as the sun sets, they would be together forever.

"But there's also rumors about that place being infested with monsters," Tasuki finished.

"Oh no!" Mei exclaimed. "And she went off by herself."

Without waiting for a reply from Tasuki, Mei went to follow Miaka. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she felt a hand clamp on her upper arm.

"Where the freak do you think you're going?" asked the redhead.

"To keep Miaka safe. And don't even give me that lecture about not being able to look out for myself!"

Tasuki quickly closed his mouth at the look of determination on Mei's face. He questioned his action and asked himself if it was wish to anger a goddess.

"Well, if you're gonna be so stubborn about it, I better come along then and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Mei's face broke into a sweet smile. "I knew you'd see it my way," she said happily and this time made a grab at his arm.

The red-haired seishi let himself be dragged along the dirt road, his mind still stunned by Mei's dazzling smile. It continued to amaze him how the girl can never seem to take offense to anything he says. His mouth twitched into a small smile as he thought, 'No wonder I love this girl.'

Tasuki gave his head a shake at the that discovery and quickly reminded himself that he was in fact angry with Mei.

"Tasuki, is this it?" asked Mei, breaking through his thoughts.

"What? Uh… yeah."

When they reached the top, they did not find Miaka anywhere, aside from her ribbon.

"Where do you think she is, Tasuki? Oh gods, what if those monsters got to her already?!"

"Shh, it's okay." he quickly assured the girl, wrapping his arms around her. 

Tears were threatening to spill on Mei's cheeks and Tasuki did not know if he can handle seeing her cry. "I don't think anything happened to her. I didn't feel anything wrong. She probably just got tired of waiting for Tamahome and left."

The seishi felt Mei relax, but continued to hug her. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, just enjoying the closeness they both had longed for. Finally, Mei lifted her head and gazed into a set of intense amber eyes. Tasuki found himself drowning into her eyes, before settling his gaze on her lips as it parted and moved.

'That's weird,' he thought, 'Isn't sound suppose to come out of her mouth?' He suddenly blinked as he felt Mei give him a shake.

"Tasuki," she said, "Were you listening?"

"Wha-… huh?" he replied, embarrassed that he had actually zoned out. 

Mei blushed in return, her eyes flickered downward before braving its way back to his. "I said I was sorry for not letting you know who I really was. Please don't be mad. Taiitsukun made me promise and I told Chichiri not to tell anyone."

Tasuki smiled inwardly and knew that he could never stay angry with her. But on the outside the bandit frowned and gave the girl a curt nod before pulling away.

"I guess when this is all over you're gonna go back to Mt. Taikuoku, huh?" he asked with a scowl, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Well, mortals can't really stay indefinitely at Taiitsukun's palace, but I suppose I'll stay for a short visit before moving on."

Tasuki tried to process what she had just said, but couldn't quite believe if what he heard was right. "Can't stay? … Mortals?… What exactly are you saying?"

Mei looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "Um… you know how a goddess, or a demi-goddess for that matter, can't interfere in any mortal business? Well … Taiitsukun said that the only way that I could come back and help you was to become a mortal."

The seishi stared at Mei in disbelief. "Y-you traded your immortality just so you can …" Tasuki couldn't finish the sentence. He was so surprised that she would give up being a goddess. His heart beat faster as he wondered if _he_ could possibely be the reason she wanted to stay with them.

'Well she did say, _come back and help you_,' Tasuki told himself. 'I wonder if she meant "you" as in me or "you" as in all of us?'

Out loud he asked, "Why would you … What made you do that?"

"Because I …," Mei hesitated, wondering if she should tell him the truth. "I wanted to be able to help and protect Miaka … and … maybe … maybe even protect you." 

The last part was whispered so softly that Tasuki had to lean in closer just to hear it. Hope soared within the seishi's heart. "Protect me?"

Mei shyly nodded and peeked up at Tasuki underneath her bangs. She found the bandit grinning down at her.

"Can that wish go both ways?" Mei owlishly blinked at Tasuki's question and the seishi chuckled before continuing more soberly. "I nearly went crazy worrying about you when you disappeared like that. Now that you're back I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you and keep you safe."

Mei's lips slowly curved into a tender smile, her eyes shining with all the love she had for the red-haired seishi. "You promise?"

"I promise," he answered with a fanged smile.

From the corner of her eyes, Mei saw the sun about to set and realized that they where still on top of the legendary tower.

"Tasuki, about that legend?" Mei began shyly. "Do you… do you think it's real? I mean, do you believe in it?"

Tasuki glanced at the setting sun before turning back to the blushing girl. "I don't need a legend to make me stay with you forever. I promise never to leave you and follow you wherever you go. But then again," he continued with a wink as he wrapped both arms around her waist. "I'd be a fool to pass up and opportunity like this."

Happiness she had never known filled Mei completely and she held her breath as Tasuki's face drew closer to hers. She closed her eyes, raised her lips and almost fainted at the softness of his touch. 'This is where I wanna be forever,' she thought dreamily.

Unnoticed by them, a shadow slowly crept closer to where the couple stood embracing. 

Author's notes: So what do you all think? I know I'm a bit behind in my updates, but please stay with me. I'll be wrapping up this story with one or two more chapters. And I have started e-mailing readers for updates, so if you're reading this story and I don't have your e-mail, please leave it in the review so I can tell you if I've updated. 


	16. Chapter 16: Prelude to battle

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase and not me. I'm only doing this for fun so please don't sue me.   
  
Author's notes: Hey people, I'm back! Sorry for waiting so long. The good news is that you don't have to wait for anymore updates since I've finished the story. I was going to post up ch. 16 earlier, but decided to wait until I finished writing the last chapter. What's the point in making you all wait, right? A bit of warning for this chapter though. Some of the scenes don't quite have the same sequence of events as the one you'd find in the anime. I thought I'd change it up a bit. Thanks to: chibi-ken14: So sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for writing another review. And I'm glad you don't think the last chapter was so sappy near the ending. Niaka: Thanks! And I totally agree with you. Tasuki is way better than Tamahome, not that I don't like the other guy, mind you. Bandit no miko: Thanks for the review and the encouragement. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Mei worriedly looked at Tamahome when she and the seishis exited the tower. Mitsukake held one of the blue-haired seishi's arms for support as the latter stiffly walked out the building. She did not know the extent of Tamahome's injuries considering Tasuki had scorched him from the head down to the toes and not to mention the accidental lighting bolt she sent his way.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Tamahome," Mei offered. "You startled us. We thought you were one of the monsters the rumors talked about."  
  
"Ha! Serves him right," Tasuki exclaimed with a sneer. "That'll teach you to freakin' sneak up on people like that."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Tamahome shouted angrily. "I'm the injured party here and you're blaming me! Besides, what the hell were you doing with Mei up on the tower in the first place." The seishi's angry frown was suddenly replaced with a comical expression as he remembered the scene he and the other seishis came upon moments before.  
  
Tamahome pointed at the two and haltingly said, "Wait … you and her … you were …"  
  
"Kissing!" chirped Chiriko with a huge grin.  
  
"Ha! I knew there was something funny going on with you." Tamahome stopped smirking at Tasuki then turned to the green-haired girl. He sighed as he shook his head. "Mei, I thought you had better taste in men."  
  
"Hey, watch it!" threatened the bandit.  
  
Chichiri hurried to intercede, but found that he did not have to as Mei gently held back the hot-tempered seishi. "Come on, Tasuki. He was just kidding," she said. Mei hugged his arm and sweetly smiled up at him.  
  
The other seishis were again in awe when they saw Tasuki blush slightly and obediently hung back as Mei had wanted.  
  
"It's like watching rain douse a fire," commented Mitsukake quietly.  
  
Amber eyes narrowed threateningly as Tasuki aimed a glare at his friends. But before he can voice out his warning, the group heard someone shout to catch their attention. Everyone turned towards the approaching figures and tensed when they saw their worried expressions.  
  
"We've got trouble," Tamahome's former master said.  
  
"Tatara's missing from Byakko's shrine," his wife added.  
  
********  
  
"So, this Tatara person," Meis was telling Tasuki. "Is he a Byakko seishi?"  
  
Their group cautiously walked along one of the corridors in the temple. She, Tasuki and Tamahome had separated from the others to search the western side of the building.  
  
"Uh-huh," Tasuki said quietly as he peered around a corner. "Come on, the coast is clear." He took Mei's hand and pulled her along. "Stay close."  
  
"And the old guy and his wife are also Byakko seishis?"  
  
Tamahome nodded at Mei's question.  
  
"Didn't you know that?" the redhead asked in return.  
  
Mei shook her head. "Uh-ah. My sister awakened me just after Byakko was summoned by their priestess, so I didn't really know who the seishis were. I probably would have sensed Byakko's power around them if I still had some of my powers. But as a mortal I can only perform spells that I've learned."  
  
Tasuki had pulled her to a stop and looked down at her with furrowed brows. 'Did she just said had been around as long as Tatara and the others?' he asked himself silently. Outloud he said, "Just exactly how old are you, Mei?"  
  
Mei looked taken aback for a moment. "Why? How old do I look?"  
  
"About seventeen."  
  
She gave him a smile. "Then that's how old I am."   
  
"Yeah, but you just said you've been around for at least eighty or ninety years. You don't look it. I mean, just look at that old hag Taiitsukun."  
  
"You're so silly," Mei said with a small laugh. "If goddesses aged with each passing year, then Taiitsukun would look like a corpse by now."  
  
"Doesn't she already, though."  
  
"Sshhh," Tamahome suddenly said. "I hear someone coming."  
  
Tasuki placed Mei behind him as the three hid in the shadows, unnoticed as a group of monks passed by. When all was clear, they quickly ran down the hallway the men came from and cried for joy when they encountered Miaka. But not before Tasuki rescued her from being strangled by a wall statue. Mei and the redhead watched as Tamahome embraced the priestess and apologize to her. He then went on to reassure her of his undying love and devotion.  
  
"Urgh, please," Tasuki commented. "Don't make me gag."  
  
The blue-haired seishi glared at the bandit. "Look who's talking. Just minutes ago you were gushing over how much you loved Mei and how you would never leave her."  
  
"I was not!" denied Tasuki, his face red. Mei was not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.   
  
Miaka's eyes widened when she saw the two holding hands. She rushed over to Mei, her mouth opening and closing, but no sounds came out.  
  
"Miaka, what's wrong?" Tamahome asked in concern.  
  
"I think she lost her voice," Mei told the seishi, while her eyes inquired the priestess if that was the case.  
  
Miaka nodded hurriedly.  
  
"Mei," Tasuki said. "Can you do something about it?"  
  
"I'll try," she answered with a less confidence that Miaka did not want to hear.   
  
The former demi-goddess concentrated on a healing spell then lifted her hand towards the priestess. Miaka's mouth opened in a silent scream as Mei's hand began to glow. Everyone was beginning to get worried when suddenly the hallway was filled with Miaka's scream. Mei withdrew her hand a smiled weakly at the other girl's narrowed eyes.  
  
"Hee, hee… er… sorry," offered the green-haired girl.  
  
"You could have done that with a little less pain, you know?" Miaka said in a flat tone. Then her face broke out into a big smile. "Hey it worked! I can talk again."  
  
"So," the priestess continued slyly. "When were you gonna tell me about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This!" Miaka grabbed Tasuki's and Mei's entwined hands and lifted it in front of them.  
  
The two looked at each other, both faces glowing. "Well … ah …" Mei began.  
  
"I can't believe it! All this time and you didn't tell me that you were in love with Tasuki! I bet you told Nuriko."  
  
"Well … he kinda already knew … on his own."  
  
"What?!" exploded Miaka.  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Tasuki. "Can we freakin' talk about this later. Right now we have more important thing to do."  
  
Miaka grew serious. "That's right. Yui! She took the shinzaho of Byakko from Tatara. And he's gone after her by himself."  
  
Everyone heard a faint sound of explosion and took off in that direction. The group followed Miaka into another hallway and abruptly stopped inside a huge chamber when they say Tatara fighting a monster.  
  
"Yui!" Miaka called out when she spotted her friend.  
  
A child-like monk quickly told the Seiryuu priestess to stay back. Mei looked at Yui and saw the girl hesitate, a look of concern on her face. 'She's not completely against us,' Mei thought with surprise. 'There still might be hope.'  
  
"Yui, please don't do this," pleaded Miaka.  
  
"Miaka …," Yui said, her voice uncertain.  
  
"No, priestess," the floating seishi said. "Leave them to me. Go. Nakago is waiting for you to go to the rooftop."  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Tamahome.  
  
"I am Miboshi of the Seiryuu seven. And this will be all your resting place."  
  
Mei did not miss the fearful tremble that ran down Yui's body. 'She doesn't want this,' she mused silently. 'Why doesn't she realize she still cares for her friend?'  
  
"Miboshi," a new voice commanded. "Take care of them all right now. Come, Priestess."  
  
"Nakago!"  
  
Miboshi took advantage of the general's sudden appearance to take Tatara hostage while they were all distracted. "Stay back. One move and he dies."  
  
The blond seishi took hold of Yui and led her towards the back wall. Again, Yui hesitated, she clearly did not want to leave Miaka. In the end the blond girl had little choice, but to follow Nakago as they disappeared through the wall.  
  
'Maybe it's not too late,' Mei told herself, looking at the spot where Yui had gone through. 'I've got to find a way to talk to Yui and make her understand. I know I can somehow reach her.'   
  
Mei detected movement form the corner of her eyes and saw Tatara use Miboshi to block the monster's fatal attack. The rest of the seishis chose that moment to arrive and huddled around the weakened Byakko warrior. While everyone was talking, Mei quietly slipped out of the room in search of Yui. The former demi-goddess briefly looked back and prayed that Tasuki will be safe while she try to save the Seiryuu priestess.   
  
'Maybe I can even get back both of the shinzahos.' The encouraging thought gave her the courage to ran faster towards the rooftop.  
  
Author's notes: I know this chapter was pretty short and uneventful, but it is important in setting up the final chapter. Well, on to the next one then ^_^. 


	17. Chapter 17: Lessons learned

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is the creation of Yu Watase. It does not belong to me. But enjoy the story anyway.

Chapter 17

"I claim this body as my own. It is now Miboshi's."

Tasuki and the others looked in horror as Chiriko floated up in the air and summoned a monster.

"Chiriko, stop! What are you doing?" yelled Miaka.

"That's not Chiriko anymore, no da," Chichiri said. "Miboshi has taken control of his body."

The possessed seishi smirked. "Very perceptive. Now, until our priestess summons Seiryuu, stay here and play with my demon beast for a while."

Everyone gasped as the stone giant advanced on them.

'Crap,' thought Tasuki. 'This isn't good.' He looked around for Mei, but only cursed some more when he did not find the girl anywhere.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mei?!" he asked in a panic.

"Everyone run!" someone shouted as the floor began to crumble beneath their feet.

********

Mei panted as she ran up the steps. 'Please let this be the right one,' she pleaded silently. The temple was like a maze. She did not know how many times she had ended up on the wrong roof, but hopefully she had finally gotten it right. The green-haired girl paused to catch her breath when she reached the top. She pushed the double doors open and rushed out onto the rooftop.

"Who's there?" a voice to her left asked.

Mei turned to see a blond boy glare at her with hostility. Behind him, a shocked priestess of Seiryuu paused in the act of taking off her school jacket. Mei gave a sigh of relief when she realized they were just about to start the cleansing ritual. 

Her face broke out into a cheerful smile. "I'm glad I got here in time," she said with a light laugh.

Blue eyes narrowed as they boy snarled. "No one's stopping the priestess from summoning Seiryuu. Not even you."

With a yell, the seishi launched his weapons at the intruder. (A/N: Sorry, don't know what that spinning ballamabob is called) Mei closed her eyes behind crossed arms and prayed the spell would work this time.

A soft thud sounded by her feet and Mei slowly glanced down. The two balls lay unthreateningly on the floor.

"Suboshi!" Yui cried out.

Mei looked up and saw that the seishi stood a few yards from her, immobilized. "It worked. I finally cast the freezing spell correctly!"

"What did you do to him?" asked Yui.

"Don't worry." Mei ran up to the blond girl. "I just temporarily froze him."

Suboshi gritted his teeth as he tried to break free of the spell. "Get away from Lady Yui. I won't … let you … urgh!"

Mei reach out a hand to the priestess. "Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Come with me. I know deep down in your heart that you don't want to do this."

Yui was taken aback for a moment. Her eyes went wide. "How … how did you know what I was feeling?"

"I can see the confusion in your eyes." Mei offered a sympathetic smile. "I can also see that you're scared."

Yui stared at the girl in front of her. Her kind face showed that she was trustworthy. 'But wasn't she with Miaka,' a doubtful voice reasoned inside the blond's head.

"I saw you with Miaka down below," the priestess voiced out her suspicion. "How do I know you're not one of her seishis, tricking me into-"

Mei cut her off as she shook her head. "I'm not. I am more than that, or was anyway. But I've been watching since the beginning and I know you feel you're the victim here. And you are, just not in the way you think."

"Don't listen to her," Suboshi said through clenched teeth.

"Please," continued Mei. "I can help you understand, show you the truth. Trust me. I can save both you and Miaka. I know you still care for your friend."

Yui looked at Mei's outstretched hand. She wanted so much to believe her. She was so tired of it all and wished it would just all end. The priestess again looked into Mei's eyes. She saw nothing, but honesty and kindness. No secrets, just complete trust.

'She reminds me of Miaka,' Yui thought. And in that moment, the Seiryuu priestess realized just how much she had missed her best friend. She remembered all the times they had spent together and knew that Miaka's heart was too good to betray her.

Yui hesitantly took hold of the former demi-goddess's hand and gave the girl a small nod. Mei smiled brightly at her and pulled the bond along with her as she ran towards the alter.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi cried out helplessly. "Don't!"

"What about Suboshi?" asked Yui worriedly.

Mei ignored the seishi as she concentrated on lifting the shinzahos off the pillars. "Don't worry about him. The spell will wear off eventually." 

The necklace and mirror slowly drifted towards them. Mei took the latter while Yui grabbed the necklace.

"Hurry," Mei told Yui as they headed for the door. "Before Nakago senses something's wrong-"

Both girls abruptly stopped when a figure slowly emerged from the doorway.

"-and shows up." Mei finished lamely.

"Nakago!" called out the immobilized Suboshi.

The tall seishi spared the boy a brief glance before giving Mei an impassive stare.

"You," he said in a hard voice. "I should have known you'd meddle in my affairs again." Nakago turned his eyes toward the priestess. "Come here, Lady Yui."

Mei stepped in front of Yui. "She's not going anywhere with you. She won't be a pawn any longer to your twisted plans."

"I knew you were going to make this difficult." Nakago's symbol flared and his eyes narrowed.

The green-haired girl immediately cast a barrier around herself and Yui. But Nakago's attack still managed to knock both girls to the farther side of the rooftop.

"Yui, are you alright?" asked Mei as she struggled to get up.

The other girl nodded and Mei focused her attention on Nakago, walking towards them. She looked at the shinzaho in her hand, then at Yui. With her mind made up, the former goddess opened a portal that led directly to Taiitsukun's palace. Mei handed the Byakko shinzaho to Yui then pointed at the glowing circle on the floor.

"Step through it, Yui. It'll bring you directly to my sister. Taiitsukun will explain everything to you."

"She's not going anywhere," said Nakago as he sent another wave of his chi force towards Mei.

The girl braced herself for impact as the seishi's attack collided with her shield. Mei grunted at the force then looked over her shoulder at Yui.

"Hurry!" she shouted. I'll hold him off while you get away. You and the shinzahos will be safe at Mt. Taikuoku."

"But …"

"Don't worry." Mei gave the other girl a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay. And I'll make sure Miaka follows you shortly. I know you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Yui nodded and looked at Nakago one last time before stepping into the portal.

"No!" Nakago yelled out. The blond seishi lifted his arms and hurled a powerful chi blast at Mei.

Mei screamed as Nakago's attack threw her against a wall. Using the wall for support, she lifted herself up and gave the seishi a tiny smile. "Give it up, Nakago. You've lost. Suzaku will soon be summoned and Miaka will wish for Seiryuu to be sealed up."

Nakago's cold eyes bore into hers. "That will be impossible if she's dead." The seishi turned his head towards Suboshi's direction and released the boy from the spell that imprisoned him.

"Go help Miboshi eliminate the priestess of Suzaku," he instructed the freed seishi.

Suboshi glared at Mei with pure hatred. "But I want-"

"I said go!" interjected Nakago. He gave the girl in front of him an evil smirk. "I'll take care of her myself."

The younger seishi left with a frustrated cry and Mei found herself alone with Nakago. 'I have to get Miaka and the others out of here,' she told herself.

As if he had read her mind, Nakago said, "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Then with his powers, the seishi forcefully pinned the girl against the wall.

A surprised cry escaped her lips as pain exploded in the back of her head. Mei gritted her teeth as she tried to break free. She saw Nakago raise his arms again and knew that this could be the end of her if she did not do something fast. With all the strength she had left Mei closed her eyes and concentrated in teleporting herself back to the room she last saw Tasuki and the others.

Nakago cursed when the girl disappeared just before his chi blast reached her.

******

Mei slowly opened her eyes and felt relieved when they encountered familiar surroundings. To her horror, however, she felt herself begin to fall. Mei's startled cry tuned into a painful groan as she hit uneven ground. She cracked an eye open and realized she had fallen through a lower level of the building. 

"What in the gods names happened here?" Mei looked up at the huge hole that used to be the floor of the empty chamber. She was still looking up in amazement when she felt the building shake ominously. 

Mei picked her way out of the littered room and silently prayed. 'Oh gods let Tasuki be alright.'

After running down an few corridors, Mei finally emerged from a doorway and came into a great hall littered with large pieces of rocks. In the middle was a lone figure, kneeling next to a prone body on the ground.

Mei ran towards him and called out, "Tasuki!"

The redhead glanced up. "Mei." 

Tasuki quickly got up and met the girl halfway. He gave her a fierce hug. "Where have you been?" he asked gruffly, not sure if he should strangle her for running off on her own or to kiss her senseless now that she was back.

"Saving the priestess of Seiryuu, of course," she replied happily. Mei peered around the bandit. "What happened here, Tasuki?"

"It's Chiriko," he began haltingly. "Miboshi possessed him and the little guy had to stab himself several times to kill that thing inside him."  
"Is he …?"

Mei saw that sad look in the bandit's eyes and knew that Chiriko was gone. 

Tasuki blinked the tears from his eyes. "Mitsukake and I stayed with him until the end, while the others went to find Yui. Even after he was gone I still couldn't leave him. I told Mitsukake to go on ahead." The bandit's voice began to break. "I just couldn't leave him … I know he's dead, but dang it … he was just a little kid. I didn't want to leave the kid all alone even if he's …"

Mei placed a hand on his cheek. "It's alright Tasuki. Let's go take him out of here and give him a proper burial." She offered him a smile. "Maybe even next to Nuriko. Come on, let's go get the others so we can leave this place."

"What about-"

"Yui's safe. She and the shinzahos are at Taiitsukun's palace right now. She hadn't summon Seiryuu yet."

"I don't know how you did it, but you've got some serious explaining to do when I yell at you later."

Mei chuckled lightly. "Okay." 

Tasuki took her hand and led her towards where his fallen comrade laid. They were only a few steps away from Chiriko's body when Mei abruptly stopped and gave a startled gasp.

The redhead turned around. "Mei what's wr-" Tasuki stopped short when he saw the gaping hole on Mei's chest. 

Behind Mei, a few yards back, Suboshi gave a satisfied chuckle. He withdrew his deadly weapon from the girl's body and smirked. "I guess I had to finish Nakago's job after all."

Tasuki yelled out Mei's name as she slumped against him. The bandit gently laid her down and called out to her once more, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Tasuki …" she responded weakly.

Tasuki looked up and glared at Suboshi with intense eyes. "You bastard," he said in a deadly whisper. He slowly stood up and took out his tiessen, his face livid with anger.

The blond boy took an involuntary step back as the Suzaku seishi yelled, "You'll pay for this!" 

He quickly dodged left as fire streamed pass him. Suboshi looked up to see a screaming Tasuki advancing on him at a fast pace. The younger seishi readied his weapon and lashed out at the redhead. Suboshi grew nervous when his opponent quickly and easily avoided the spinning balls. His eyes widened in shock when he felt the tip of the tiessen brutally cut into his abdomen. He looked up to see a pair of cold amber eyes staring down at him.

"Now you die," Tasuki told him. "Recca Shinen!"

Suboshi screamed as intense heat engulfed him. Tasuki coldly stared at the ashes by his feet before running back to Mei. The seishi cradled the barely conscious girl in his arms.

"Mei, can you hear me? Listen, you got to hold on, 'kay?"

"Tasuki … it hurts," she whispered, her eyes glassy with pain.

"I know it does, Mei, but you got to hang on until we find Mitsukake and …" Tasuki paused to hold back the tears. "Dang it! Why'd I let Mitsukake go on ahead. If he was still here…"

Mei forced her eyes to remain open. "Tasuki … listen, the shinzahos … they're with Taiitsukun. Find the others and tell Chichiri … tell him to take you all to Mt. Taikuoku, so Miaka can…" Mei groaned as pain sweep through her body. "So she can summon Suzaku… I'm sorry I couldn't-"

Tasuki cut her off. "No, don't you freakin' dare say it." He force a smile on his face to lighten the mood. "Come on, you were a goddess once. You have all these powers, you can patch yourself up right now."

Mei tried to laugh with him, but ended up coughing. "You really are a silly boy," she said, her voice barely audible. "That's why I … I love you."

"I love you too, Mei. I'll say it as many times as you want." Tasuki held her tighter and pleaded, "Just don't leave me."

"Tasuki, remember… your promise?" She took one of his hands in hers at his nod. "Promise you'll… come find me… wherever I go."

This time Tasuki let the tears come. "I promise. I'll never leave you. We'll be together again. I love you, for always and forever."

Mei smiled up at the face she loved, then everything went cold and dark.


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is the creation of Yu Watase. It does not belong to me. But enjoy the story anyway.  
  
Epilogue  
  
May Walters's eyes snapped open at the sound of a truck backfiring. She quickly steadied herself on the thick tree branch she was sitting on before she completely fell over. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
"You up yet, sleepy head?" a voice asked from below her.  
  
"Sorry," May told her aunt. "I must have dosed off while reading."  
  
Her aunt picked up the book that had fallen on the grass and frown at the title. "What's with you and ancient China?"  
  
"It's interesting," came the short reply. May jumped down from the tree and took the book.  
  
She was not about to tell her aunt that it was because of the dreams she's been having. Dreams of traveling around China with people that felt and looked oddly familiar. Specially a certain loud mouth redhead.  
  
May quickly walked away as she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. One could say, the redhead in her dreams was the main reason she got interested in ancient China and why she never minded falling off to sleep at any time of the day.  
  
"You haven't forgotten about tonight, have you?" May's hand paused over the door knob and turned a blank look at her aunt's comment.  
  
"We're suppose to have dinner with my best friend and her family," the older woman pointedly said.  
  
May groaned. "Do we have to," she whined.  
  
"May, they flew all the way from Japan to attend my wedding. I haven't seen Gail in years since moving to Japan with Kai. I want to spend time with her before the ceremony on Saturday."  
  
"Fine," she said with a sigh. "What do you want me to cook?"  
  
Sherry hugged her niece gratefully. "Now, me, Gail and Kai can catch up on everything and talk about the wedding. You can help entertain their son. I think he's about your age."  
  
May froze on the front porch as the other woman entered the house with a satisfied grin on her face.   
  
"Aunt Sherry!"  
  
********  
  
"Get in the van now, Genrou."  
  
"Mom, do I have to go," whined the seventeen years old redhead. "You're just gonna talk about boring stuffs."  
  
His mother turned to the man leaning on the hood of their van. "Kai, tell your son to get in the van."  
  
"Come on, Genrou," his father said calmly. "Your mom hasn't seen Sherry in ages and she's taking off for her honeymoon right after the wedding reception. She just wants to spend some time with her."  
  
"Besides," his mother added. "You ought to be thankful she was able to get us this cottage to rent for the week we're here. All the Bread and Breakfasts in this area are fully booked for the summer."  
  
"You got to admit it's a nice place to spend our impromptu vacation. A place of our own, fresh country air, seeing old friends."  
  
"I didn't want to come in the first place," Genrou muttered.  
  
"Genrou, get in the van now!"  
  
The boy gulped. His mother's face has just turned as red as her hair. It was moments like this that he knew never to question his mom, just act. Genrou hurriedly climbed in the van and shut the door. Soon both his parents were also buckled in.  
  
His mother turned around from the passenger seat and gave him a smile. "Now, I expect you to be in your best behavior. Be nothing, but polite to Sherry and her niece."  
  
"Niece?" Genrou repeated suspiciously.  
  
"Uh-huh," came the cheerful reply. "I just know you two will get along splendidly."  
  
********  
  
May followed her aunt as the doorbell rang. She fingered her long braid of black hair and smoothed out her blouse. For some unknown reason, she was feeling nervous.  
  
"Remember," Sherry said over her shoulder. "Best behavior."  
  
The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I won't do anything."  
  
May almost cringed at the squeals that followed after the door was opened. She stood there quietly and watched her aunt and the red-haired lady try to outdo each other on the volume department. Her eyes traveled to the husband and saw that even though he looked happy to see her aunt, he too was trying to refrain from covering his ears.  
  
Finally her gaze settled on the boy just behind his parents. May froze as her eyes locked with those of the red headed boy. Intense amber eyes stared back at her. Both teenagers felt an eerie sense of familiarity.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me," Gail was saying with a light laugh. "I haven't introduced my son to you."  
  
Genrou blinked when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Sherry I'd like you to meet Genrou. Genrou this is my best friend Sherry and her niece May."  
  
The redhead looked at May again and frowned slightly. It felt like there was something out of place.  
  
The girl stepped forward and reached out her hand.  
  
"Hello," she said softly.  
  
The boy took the offered hand and gave it a shake. "Hi."  
  
Genrou grinned easily when it finally hit him. The hair. "Ever thought of dying your hair green."  
  
May was momentarily shocked by the comment. Then her lips curved into one of the nicest smiles he had ever seen.  
  
Author's notes: Well people, what do all think? I hope you enjoyed reading my little ficcie. I just wanted to thank all those who have given their time to read and review my story. I had originally planned to do a sequel for this fan fiction that's why I left the epilogue pretty much open to work with if I do decide to go on ahead with it. Anyway, tell me if you think I should go on with it. Thanks again everyone! (^_^) 


End file.
